Harry Potter recherche quelqu'un à marier
by Gody
Summary: Le Survivant arrive a Poudlard en ayant la ferme intention d'épouser une personne qui lui plaira et ainsi accomplir les voeux de ses parents. Léger problème... la personne qui lui plait est Drago Malfoy qui ne veut en aucun cas l'épouser par convenance!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je sais que certains me diront que j'ai déjà beaucoup de fics mais, je vous prierais de vous abstenir! J'espère que vous aimerez ma nouvelle histoire et je tiens a vous dire que ce n'est pas la dernière nouvelle fic que j'écrierais j'en ai pleins en réserves!

Harry Potter recherche quelqu'un à marier.

Chap 1.

Drago Malfoy avait toujours, TOUJOURS, détesté les banquets de début d'année. Premièrement, parce-que voir des petits morveux s'asseoir en tremblant se voyant placer dans une des quatre maisons, et étrangement leur maison était presque TOUJOURS Griffondor, n'avait rien de très distrayant. Deuxièmement, il devait supporter les effusions d'amitié qui venait de toutes part. Les « Tu m'as tellement manqué! », « Tu as incroyablement maigris cet été! », « C'est moi, ou tu as drôlement bronzé! », « Par Merlin, que je suis content de te revoir, ta beauté me surprend a chaque année! ». Petit un, personne ne pouvait se languir de lui, après tout, personne n'était aussi plaignard, désagréable et soupe au lait que Drago Malfoy. Petit 2, il n'avait pas MAIGRIS! Merde alors! Ce n'était pas parce-qu'il était MINCE, qu'il était ANOREXIQUE! Petit 3, il n'avait jamais bronzé de sa vie, tous ce qu'il attrapait du soleil était des fichues coups de soleil! Petit 3, il n'était PAS beau! Mignon, passable, ok! Bien qu'il détestait cordialement l'adjectif « mignon ». Mignon s'était pour les chiens et les hamsters a 2 têtes! Pas pour les garçons! Mais, il allait devoir se résigner puisque les filles adoraient l'appelle « Mon mignon ». Merde alors.

-Drago regarde ça! Lui souffla Blaise Zabini a l'oreille.

Le blond eut un léger choc en voyant qu'un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la salle. Tous les petits premiers années avaient étaient répartis pourtant!

-Regarde devant la porte Drago!

Celui-ci s'exécuta et découvrit un homme, grand, très grand, l'enfoiré! Pourquoi était-il aussi grand alors que lui même était si minuscule! Bon d'accord mesurer un mètre 75 n'était vraiment considéré comme minuscule mais, ajouter a cela une minceur presque effrayante, et non de l'anorexie MERCI, et il avait l'air d'une fleur délicate.

…

Une fleur délicate! S'était quoi cette expression d'une nullité presque effrayante! Par Merlin, il se laissait trop influencer par Théodore Nott!

-C'est Harry Potter. S'exclama une voix abasourdie.

Une cacophonie incroyable arriva alors dans la salle. Des « Harry Potter », des « Survivant », des « Tuer tu-sais-qui! » résonnait a chaque coins de la grande salle. Théodore s'approcha alors de Blaise et Drago et demanda.

-C'est qui Harry Potter?

Tous les Serpentards le fixèrent, profondément ahuris. Drago se força a prendre la pose puisque lui même ne savait pas du tout qui était ce Machin Potter. Il avait beau venir d'une famille de sang-pur, il n'empêchait que lorsqu'il était jeune il avait été élevé au Pôle-Nord. Que personne ne lui demande pourquoi il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

-C'est celui qui a tué… Tu-Sais-Qui quand il avait 1 an! S'exclama Blaise.

-Ses parents sont morts en le protégeant, donc il a été élevé par Maugrey Fol 'Œil! Un ancien Auror complètement fou! On dit qu'il a reçu le meilleur entraînement du monde et qu'il est plus puissant que Dumbledor lui même! Rajouta Pansy avec excitation. On dit aussi qu'il est royalement riche!

Un sourire gourmand apparut alors sur les lèvres de Parkinson et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy était charmante, agaçante au possible, mais charmante tout de même, mais, il ne pouvait supporter son obsession pour l'argent. Tout de même, elle pourrait se calmer de temps en temps!

-Pourquoi n'était-il pas a Poudlard? Interrogea Théodore avec incompréhension.

-Voyons Théo soit logique! Tu imagines comment il est célèbre! Il ne l'aurait pas supporter a un âge aussi tendre! Mais, maintenant il est plus âgé, plus mûr pour faire face a sa condition de héros!

Drago eut une moue. Plutôt il était assez « mûr » pour tirer AVANTAGES de sa popularité.

-Silence! Hurla alors Dumbledor.

Toute l'attention se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et il se permit un léger sourire. Drago était profondément convaincu que Dumbledor souffrait d'une dépendance a l'attention plutôt gênante pour lui. Pauvre vieillard complètement sénile. Harry Potter se plaça alors a la droite de Dumbledor en affichant un air assez froid. Drago eut une grimace, il ne manquait plus que Harry Potter soit un Héros Obscur. Il fronça alors les sourcils en réalisant la contradiction entre ses 2 mots. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

-Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit, Harry Potter, qui a décidé de faire sa dernière année d'étude ici, a Poudlard!

Drago se dit alors que ce vieux idiot parlait pour ne rien dire. « Ici, a Poudlard »… Non… pour vrai? Personne n'aurait jamais deviné que ici signifiait Poudlard! Par Merlin qu'il était bête!

-Harry, veuillez prendre place.

Le dit Potter s'assit alors sur le tabouret et sa conversation avec le choipeaux sembla durer une bonne demi-heure. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. Y compris Drago qui retenait avec peine un bâillement sonore. Il imaginait déjà la scène. Et franchement, elle n'était guère réjouissante.

-Faites qu'il soit a Serpentard. Susurra Pansy en affichant un air gourmand.

Drago secoua la tête de dépit. Pansy était vraiment sotte. Comme si l'argent voulait dire bonheur. Oui, franchement, quelle idiote.

-GRIFFONDOR! Hurla alors le choixpeau faisant violemment sursauter tout le monde.

Les lions se levèrent alors de sur leurs chaises et accueillir leur héros. Drago ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux animaux dans le Roi Lion quand ils accueillaient la naissance de Simba. Mais, sans doute avait-il trop d'imagination. Mais, en entendant Pavartie Patil chanter « Potter est avec nous, les autres ont s'en fou! Potter est notre roi! Et il ne sera qu'a moi! » Il eut une grimace de pure dégoût. Cette idiote lui donnait de l'urticaire. Potter s'assit alors calmement a côté de la belette rousse, alias Ron Weasley, et de Miss-je-sais-tout, alias Hermione Granger. Bon, il n'avait rien contre ses 2 la, pour être exacte, il leur avait a peine adresser la parole mais, tout ceux qui étaient a Griffondor méritait un surnom dégradant. Parce-que être a Griffondor était plus que dégradant!

-Quel dommage pour toi Pansy chérie. Susurra avec humour Théo. Potter est a Griffondor.

-Ça prouve tout simplement qu'il est une bête au pieux! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire ravageur.

-Comme si Griffondor rimait avec bête de sexe. Fit remarquer avec colère Blaise.

Drago suivit pensivement son regard et remarqua que le Serpentard semblait fixer furieusement Potter qui avait réussit a faire sourire belette rousse. Le blond Serpentard eut une moue compatissante avec son meilleur ami. Après tout, Ronald Weasley avait tapé dans l'œil de Blaise depuis leur 2ème année. Mais, le Serpentard aux cheveux bruns était trop idiot pour tenter quoique ce soit envers le Griffondor car, il était trop timide, ou trop couillon va savoir, pour faire le premier pas.

-Blaise, calme toi, ils sont seulement amis. Lui assena Drago.

-Ou peut-être plus. Chuchota Pansy avec un sourire goguenard.

Blaise lui jeta un regard noir alors que la Serpentarde éclatait d'un rire grave. Théo se contenta de ricaner légèrement. Drago, lui, tourna, par inadvertance, son regard vers la table des Lions. Harry Potter le fixait sans aucune gêne. Le blond sursauta légèrement et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Quel était donc le problème du sauveteur du monde? Sa question du se refléter dans ses yeux puisque Potter pris un air encore plus froid qu'au début de leur dialogue non verbale. Puis, le nouveau Griffondor finit par détourner son regard lorsque Miss-je-sais-tout lui tapota le bras en lui murmurant quelque chose a l'oreille. Drago eut une légère grimace tout en retournant a la conversation des Serpentards… qui n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, puisqu'ils le fixaient tous, abasourdie.

-Potter te regardait. S'exclama Pansy avec effarement.

-Et alors? S'énerva le blond.

-Il n'a regardé personne. Enfin a part la belette et Granger, mais, ils sont amis. Il n'a regardé aucun « inconnu » même pas les personnes de sa maison! S'outra-t-elle. Quel merde! Il est gay!

Drago s'offusqua aussitôt! Le regard de Potter l'avait a peine effleurer!

-Il m'a a peine regardé. Fit-il remarqué aigrement.

-Il te fixait depuis déjà 10 secondes avant que tu ne te tournes vers lui! Répliqua Pansy avec désespoir. C'est pas vrai Drago! Mais, tu es vraiment emmerdeur!

-Hé! Il a du me regarder parce-que… parce-que… il m'a tout simplement regarder, merde!

Il n'avait jamais eu a se justifier pour une raison aussi ridicule qu'un regard! D'ailleurs Potter avait de très beaux yeux… verts… un très beau verts… MERDE! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait a la fin!

-Drago… pourquoi l'as-tu regardé aussi? Demanda Théo avec un sourire goguenard.

Putains d'amis Serpentards!

-Pour aucune raison particulière. Déclara-t-il froidement. Il me regardait, je l'ai regardé et c'est aussi simple que ça!

-Au non Drago! Ce n'est pas aussi simple! Cria Pansy! Mon gibier! Mon gibier est gay!

-De un Pansy… Potter n'est pas un gibier. Siffla Drago. De 2, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il soit gay!

-Il te regarde encore. fit remarquer calmement Blaise en s'emparant d'un pichet d'eau.

Sans vraiment le vouloir Drago se tourna encore vers la table des Lions. Et, effectivement, Potter le regardait encore. Son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Puis, a la surprise générale, il fit un signe de tête en Drago. Le serpentard s'empêcha de sursauter violemment alors que Potter détournait son regard vers Ron qui secouait la tête de gauche a droite avec consternation.

-Il t'a fait un signe de tête. S'ébahit Pansy. UN SIGNE DE TÊTE!

Son hurlement était si puissant qu'un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la grande salle. Théodore rougit légèrement en sentant le regard d'Hermione Granger sur lui. Blaise s'efforça de ne pas croiser le regard du rouquin qui hantait ses rêves, tout en affichant un visage des plus imperturbables. Pansy se contenta d'envoyer un sourire arrogant a toute la salle. Drago lui ressemblait étrangement a une tomate fraîchement coupés tant il était rouge. Il détestait TELLEMENT rougir! Il n'y avait pas plus HUMILIANT! Malheureusement pour lui, toute la salle pouvait profiter de ses joues rougies par la honte.

-Je sais pertinemment que nous sommes fascinants. Fit remarquer, toujours aussi flegmatiquement Blaise. Mais, que cela ne vous empêche pas de manger.

Puis, sans s'occuper de la grande salle qui le fixait avec ébahissement, il mangea tranquillement un petit bout de pain. Après quelques minutes de chocs complets, la salle finit par retourner a sa vacarme habituelle. Pendant tout le reste du dîner, Potter ne jeta pas un seul regard vers Drago qui en était étrangement déçu.

Vers minuit.

Drago, Pansy, Théo et Blaise en avaient marre de chez marre. Comme d'habitude, ils n'arrivaient pas a s'endormir. S'était un étrange rituel qui se produisait a chaque année. Ils étaient tous dans l'incapacité de s'endormir le premier jour d'école.

-Et si on allait se promener! J'en ai marre de regarder Blaise pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur son amour perdu. S'exaspéra Pansy.

-Je ne pleure pas Pansy. Par contre, je dois avouer qu'effectivement les bruits des sanglots commence a m'exaspérer. Sauf, qu'il ne vienne pas de ma bouche mais, de la tienne! 

-Peut importe. Allons-y! Je m'ennuie!

Les 3 autres acceptèrent de bonne grâce et sortir se promener. Drago détestait le château la nuit. Cela semblait si… lugubre… quoi! Il avait vu tellement de film d'horreur avec vedette Dracula vivant dans ce genre de château et une pauvre et téméraire blonde s'aventurait a l'intérieur et se faisait manger tout rond. Les blonds étaient définitivement persécutés. Des bruits de voix les firent subitement s'arrêter. Pansy posa alors a main sur sa bouche en signe de silence et s'avança a pas de loup pour mieux entendre.

-Potter. Je sais que vous voulez accéder aux vœux de parents mais, tout de même! Grogna avec exaspération Severus Rogue.

-Ma décision est irrévocable Rogue!

Sa voix était aussi coupante que celle d'un rasoir.

-Votre décision est une preuve de votre grande stupidité oui! S'outra Severus. Venir ici, cherchez quelqu'un a épouser! Quel idiotie monumentale! Pourquoi ne pas faire des auditions pendant que vous y êtes!

-Je respecterais les vœux de mes parents. Ils me veulent marier le jour de ma majorité.

-Quel sottise! Vous ne connaissez aucun de ses élèves! Qu'allez-vous faire! En prendre un au hasard, lui passer la bague au doigt et vous marier joyeusement! Rappelez-vous surtout que l'amour vient après le mariage. Fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement.

Un silence lourd de sens se fit alors et Drago était convaincu qu'ils devaient s'affronter farouchement du regard.

-Je ne suis pas complètement attardé Rogue. Fit remarquer sèchement Potter.

-Cela j'en doute fort!

-J'ai toute une année pour choisir! Je tomberais forcément amoureux de quelqu'un et je l'épouserais!

-Qui vous dit que la personne que votre cœur choisira voudras DÉJÀ vous épouser! Cracha avec hargne.

Potter eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui fit se dresser sur la nuque les cheveux de Drago. Quel arrogance.

-Je suis le survivant. Je suis un Potter.

-Vous êtes un idiot. Répliqua Rogue. Jamais. Vous m'entendez bien. JAMAIS. Vous ne tomberez amoureux de l'un ou l'une de vos fans! Dumbledor, Maugrey, moi et vous-même le savez pertinemment! Vous êtes bien trop chiant pour cela!

-Je trouverais.

-Idiot. Allez-vous coucher. La nuit vous apportera peut-être conseils! En tout cas, je l'espère pour vous!

Les pas de Potter se firent entendre. Il s'éloignait. Et Drago en était bien heureux. Quel idiot! Se marier pour la volonté de ses parents! Et puis, cette arrogance! Absolument répugnant! Il savait que Potter ne pouvait que être méprisable!

-Avez-vous quelqu'un en vue?

Les bruits de pas de Potter s'arrêtèrent et il y eut un léger silence.

-Peut-être…

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais cela fait très très longtemps et probablement que le monde entier me croyait morte mais, NON je suis de retour et pour de bon!

Chapitre 2

Drago aurait du se douter que la journée suivante ne pouvait qu'aller encore plus mal. Déjà, il avait supporter les pleurnicheries incessantes de Pansy qui n'avait pas cesser de dire, pour peu importe quelle raison, que la personne que Potter allait courtiser était probablement et il répétait textuellement ' Un petit blond avec le cerveau aussi développer qu'une cacahuète et qui se faisait un devoir de manger moins de 200 calories par jour'. Bizarrement, ce commentaire l'avait laissé fort perplexe, qui pouvait bien survivre sur 200 calories??? Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à Blaise, celui-ci s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et d'ordonner à Pansy ' D'arrêter d'insulter des personnes trop idiotes pour se défendre...' Bon peu importe, Drago refusait d'essayer de comprendre ses amis qui ne faisaient d'ailleurs jamais aucun sens! Et après, on OSAIT demander pourquoi il semblait souffrir de troubles mentaux ! Mais, cela n'était rien comparé à la folie furieuse qui s'était abattue sur Poudlard avec la force d'un ouragan. Il semblerait que Rita Skeeter ait VRAIMENT des oreilles partout, puisque moins d'une heure plus tard, il était publié la raison pourquoi le jeune Potter, le prodigieux héros, le saint de tous les saint, l'idiot du village complètement déjanté, était venu à Poudlard et vous pouviez croire le blond, PERSONNE, ne voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de toutes les filles. Les Serpentardes lançaient des sourires provocants et coquins à chaque pas du grand crétin, les Poufsouffles feignaient de s'évanouir pour avoir 'l'honneur' d'être rattrapé par cette espèce de bon à rien, vantard et capricieux gamin, les Serdaigles faisaient des listes, DES LISTES, de leurs qualités et démontraient pas a b POURQUOI Potter devaient les choisir, quant aux Griffondors, Drago les avait toujours considérer comme pathétique mais, cette fois-ci, même lui resta sincèrement abasourdi par leurs idioties. Plus d'une vingtaines d'entre elles s'étaient habillés avec des vêtements portant la photo de Potter. S'il n'avait pas été si mortifier, probablement qu'il aurait éclaté de rire, malheureusement, sa bouche était bien trop occupée à pendre, de manière fort disgracieuse d'ailleurs… Et le plus affligeant dans tout cela, s'était que Potter ne semblait pas leur porter plus d'attention que cela. Il ne voyait pas les sourires des femmes serpents, n'y la panoplie de Poufsouffles qui s'évanouissaient, et ne jetaient même pas un regard aux listes si soignées des aigles, quant aux Griffondors, son regard était tellement blasé qu'on aurait dit qu'il voyait tout les jours des photos de lui-même sur la poitrine rebondit de ses idiotes sans cervelles. Pansy semblait trouver que cela rendait Potter encore plus séduisant qu'avant quant à Blaise, il semblait penser qu'au moins Potter était sélectif. Personnellement, le blond trouvait que Potter était vaniteux et égocentrique. Et le Malfoy jurait que s'il voyait encore UNE fille se mettre à sangloter parce que Potter n'avait pas porter attention ' à son petit cœur qui ne battait que pour lui pour toujours' il allait commettre un meurtre. Au moment où cette pensée le traversa, quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment par le bras et l'entraîna dans une classe vide. Drago n'eut qu'à voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour faire une grimace plus qu'explicite.

Est-ce dans tes habitudes d'attraper les gens comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets pour ton bon plaisir et de les bousculer dans classe sale et crasseuse ? Demanda le blond avec une moue de dégoût.

Potter le fixa alors d'un regard impassible et Drago sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Si Potter ne parlait pas dans les 5 prochaines secondes, il lui jetait un sort qui l'empêcherait de se rappeler qu'à un moment donné il avait été un homme.

Bonjour.

Le sourcil droit du blond se releva de surprise. Bonjour ??? Hé bien… de toute évidence l'aveda kedavra de Voldemort avait causé des tords irréparable au Survivant… comme s'était triste… et comme il s'en fichait…

Tu m'as amené ici pour me dire bonjour ? demanda glacialement le blond.

Hn…

Bon, cette conversation n'emmenait qu'à une réalisation. Potter avait de toute évidence besoin de soins URGENTS avec un psychologue. Et aussi, qu'il faisait perdre un temps IMPORTANT au blond pour une conversation vide de sens. Quel idiot….

Merci pour cette conversation charmante et au revoir ! s'exclama Drago en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers la porte.

Bien évidemment, ce fût à ce moment là que Potter décida de poser une question d'une importance capitale.

Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

Drago resta un figé un moment par le choc. Est-ce que Potter croyait vraiment que les blonds étaient stupides ou bien était-ce le survivant qui avait oublié son propre nom.

Oui je sais.

Alors…

Alors QUOI !!! S'énerva Drago.

Potter sembla un peu choqué par son ton brusque. Bien… cet idiot commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec son regard de hibou surpris. Et, vous pouviez le croire, il n'y avait rien de plus laid qu'un hibou surpris.

Est-ce que tu as lu l'article de Skeeter ?

Encore une question inutile…. Bon sang, on ne devrait pas laisser un type comme ça dehors en pleine société !

Comme tout le reste de cette école Potter !!

Oh…

Oh ????

Bon ça suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi !

Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi !

Huh ? Hein ?

C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici Potter !!

Et c'est toi qui fais celui qui ne comprend rien !

COMPRENDRE QUOI !!!

Bon ça y est, Drago n'en pouvait plus. Potter était un déséquilibré qu'il fallait absolument enfermé pour le bien de la société.

Bon tu sais quoi Potter… je vais t'apprendre quelque chose…

Celui-ci le regarda l'air vaguement perplexe.

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui accepte ou font abstraction du fait que tu sembles sincèrement dérangé mentalement, mais, moi je refuse de converser avec un fou.

Et moi je ne savais pas que j'allais converser avec un hypocrite.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, moins d'une seconde plus tard une magnifique marque rouge ornait la joue droite de Harry Potter, alors que la porte de la classe se refermait avec retentissement. Drago ressemblait vaguement à une cocotte minute. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne regardait même pas ou il allait ou qui il bousculait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il fonça directement sur Blaise. Celui le fusilla aussitôt de ses yeux dorés. Mais, son regard perdit rapidement sa lueur agacée lorsqu'il vit l'expression furibonde de Drago.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre de préfet, Blaise le suivit silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Drago commença alors à raconter l'évènement tout en jetant de temps en temps des vases contre les murs. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'hurler des insanités, un sourire goguenard se forma sur les lèvres pleines du mulâtre. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux tout en essayant vainement de ne pas commencer à rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle !! Hurla Drago

Tu es un vrai imbécile. Déclara alors son meilleur ami.

QUOI ??

Mais lui l'est encore plus…. Il ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre ce Potter.

De quoi est-ce que…

Pansy va être déchirer quand tu vas lui dire ça…. Allons le lui annoncer tout de suite !

Un sourire malfaisant et rempli de malice apparut alors sur la bouche pulpeuse de Blaise, mais, en voyant le regard perdu de Drago il décida de s'expliquer un peu.

Potter veut apprendre à mieux te connaître. Dit-il toujours avec un petit sourire.

L'expression perdue de Drago fit alors place à de la compréhension pour ensuite redevenir renfrogné.

S'il veut devenir mon ami il ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre !! Enragea le blond.

Le sourire de Blaise sembla se figer alors qu'il fixa, complètement choqué, Drago.

Devenir ton ami ?

Oui !! Ce type est encore plus dérangé que je pensais ! s'indigna Drago. Si c'est comme ça qu'il essaye de devenir ami, je ne voudrais pas être là lorsqu'il va demander en mariage à quelqu'un.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer précipitamment, Drago était bête, mais il finirait sûrement un jour par réaliser l'étendue de sa stupidité.

Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis sur que tu seras là lorsqu'il fera sa demande….

JE NE VEUX PAS Y ASSISTER ! Ce type est un véritable CRÉTIN !! JE LE DÉTESTE !!

Pauvre Potter, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

A suivre….


	3. Chapter 3

**Message important :**

Bonjour à tous!! Je tenais à faire un petit commentaire… je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et je ne m'attendais pas à des reviews… mais, ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favorites ( et croyez moi il y en a BEAUCOUP) Je veux que vous me reviewer… Il y a genre 20 personnes qui me mettent dans leur favorites et j'ai pas de reviews… non ça va pas le faire… Alors, s'il vous plait reviewer moi si vous aimez l'histoire… ça me motive.

Chapitre 3

Le hurlement de hyène hystérique de Pansy était un spectacle à manquer absolument et avec précipitation. Le pire était que Drago ne comprenait même pas cette crise d'hystérie !! Et pourtant, Blaise la fixait avec un petit air satisfait qui aurait probablement rendu fier la personne à avoir créé le livre l'art d'avoir l'air snob, dégagé et saint d'esprit en 10 leçons facile. Mais, le pauvre blond était complètement perdu ! Tout ce que Blaise avait fait avait été de relater, avec extrêmement de précision, sa rencontre avec Potter ! Franchement ! Il n'y avait pas la de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! Est-ce que le survivant n'avait pas le droit d'avoir quelques amis ? Bien sur, il semblait manquer sérieusement de tact et d'intelligence pour sympathiser avec un être aussi raffiné que lui-même… mais, dans la basse-cour de Griffondor, sans doute trouverait-il quelques singes à qui faire supporter ses sautes d'humeur incongrues et folles. De toute façon… peu lui importait ! Il n'avait jamais eu, et n'aurait JAMAIS aucun intérêt pour Potter. Ce type l'avait saisis par l'épaule comme s'il n'était qu'un sac de farine franchement !! Aucune délicatesse, n'y grâce ! Drago refusait FORMELLEMENT de lui donner une chance. Peuf ! Pourquoi faire de toute façon… l'amitié se créait mieux avec des personnes qui vous ressemblaient ! Bon certes, Pansy et Blaise se ressemblaient TROP ! Mais, ils étaient amis quand même ! Des amis sadiques… cruels… railleurs… caustiques… etc.… mais, cela ne changeait que leur relation brillait sous le signe de l'amitié !! Il eut une petite moue boudeuse en pensant que leur amitié semblait vraiment étrange. Pourquoi étaient-ils donc amis déjà ?

Ne t'inquiète. Lui dit gentiment Théo. On énerve ceux qu'on aime.

Hé bien Potter doit être follement amoureux de moi vu la manière dont il me met en colère !!

Il y eut un silence étrange où les 3 Serpentards se regardèrent étrangement avant que Blaise n'hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

Il faut laisser les enfants faire leur propre expérience… Dit-il sagement en souriant.

Pourquoi un BLOND maigre et idiot !! S'injuria Pansy. Alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une brune, mince, sexy et pleine d'imagination !!

Blaise approuva aussitôt.

Effectivement… tu viens d'imaginer tous tes charmes. Fit-il remarquer placidement.

Pansy grinça des dents et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs menaçants… Théo fit alors apparaître dans ses mains des sourdines alors que Drago se bouchait précipitamment les oreilles.

TOI !!! Hurla la belle italienne avec fougue.

Moi ? Demanda le mulâtre avec un sourire goguenard.

JE TE DÉTESTE !! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Quel manque flagrant de grâce…

TA GUEULE !! JE TE DÉTESTE TELLEMENT !!

Elle commença alors à vociférer en italien et plus elle l'injuriait plus le sourire de Blaise s'élargissait. La colère de Pansy arriva à un point tel qu'elle se mit à jeter des vases contre les murs… et très près aussi de la tête de Blaise. Drago prit le risque, immense, d'enlever ses mains de sur ses oreilles et de prendre ses jambes à son cou en tirant un Blaise ricanant doucement. Théo était bien le seul à pouvoir calmer les crises de furie légendaire de Pansy.

Blaise !! S'injuria Drago. Pourquoi tu dois toujours l'insulter ??

Celui-ci se mit à se tapoter la bouche, l'air faussement songeur.

Parce que…

Drago tendit l'oreille.

C'est distrayant.

La bouche du blond dégringola légèrement. Qui, dans un esprit sain et normal, trouverait une Pansy hystérique et sur le point de génocide imminent, distrayant !! Et après on OSAIT l'insulter LUI !! Les personnes ne voyaient vraiment pas que les vrais fous semblaient tous à fait normaux. Enfin Blaise n'avait pas l'air si normal que ça, avec ses airs vaguement efféminés et ses grands yeux mordorés, il ressemblait à un petit ange céleste de Dieu… Dans un sens, s'était encore pire que de se fondre dans la masse. Comment pouvait-on se méfier d'un type à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession ?

Toi aussi…

Quoi ?

Tu es distrayant… avec ta grande naïveté.

Drago s'insurgea immédiatement ! Il n'était pas du tout naïf !! Son père disait même qu'il avait l'esprit TRES rapide !! Et que s'il continuait comme ça, son vieux papa n'aurait qu'à s'inquiéter BEAUCOUP plus tard !! Au moment où il allait copieusement insulter Blaise, un espèce de géant roux apparut devant eux. Le sourire de Blaise s'effaça promptement pour laisser place à un air distant et froid. Drago roula immédiatement des yeux. Blaise était tellement timide autour de ce putain de Weasley !! S'était à n'y rien comprendre !! Le roux regarda alors ses pieds en semblant tout à fait misérable. Hein ? Drago ne comprenait vraiment rien aux idiots…

Zabini… Murmura le roux d'une voix étranglée.

….

Je… voudrais… te… parler…

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, ses oreilles devenaient de plus en plus rouges… heu… hein ?

Allons-y. Dit calmement Blaise. Drago attend moi, je reviens bientôt.

Le blond haussa nonchalamment les épaules et attendus que Weasley et Blaise se soient assez éloignés pour commencer à les suivre… hé hé hé… ils ne savaient pas qu'il était très doué pour l'espionnage !! Les idiots !!

Zabini… Bafouilla Weasley. Je voudrais… je voulais…

Blaise lui mit alors la main sur la bouche en se collant contre lui. Drago eut peur pendant une seconde que Weasley ne se remette pas du choc et meurt car combustion instantanée. Mais, son visage reprit vite sa couleur d'origine alors que Blaise secouait la tête en disant.

Souris blanche à trois heures.

Hein ?? S'était quoi ses codes supers compliqués !!! Drago n'y comprenait vraiment rien !! Lui qui d'ordinaire était si brillant ne savait plus où donné de la tête.

Il est un idiot. Fit remarquer calmement Blaise. Un crétin avec un cerveau aussi développé qu'une cacahuète congelé. Alors, dis à ton ami qu'il faut l'approcher calmement. Et SURTOUT, ne pas faire de message subtile, il ne les comprendrait pas, ou les interprèterait n'importe comment.

De quel idiot est-ce que lui et Belette parlait ?? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ?? Soudain, une main se referma brusquement sur sa bouche avant de l'entraîner brutalement à l'écart. Drago eut envie de crier mais, cette main était vraiment puissante !! Merde alors s'était quoi ça ! Il fut brusquement tourné pour faire face à des yeux verts intenses. Oh… ses yeux semblaient brûler son âme au fer rouge. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Harry enleva alors délicatement sa main de sa bouche pour la glisser sur sa joue. Oh Merlin !! Drago poussa alors un petit cri aigue avant de tomber, fort peu gracieusement, sur son arrière train rebondit.

Daijobu ? Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil.

Hein ?

Ça va ? Traduit-il.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. S'était la phrase la plus… civilisée que Potter ne lui est jamais dit. Waouh… Il se secoua alors vigoureusement la tête. Waouh ?? Pourquoi avait-il dit waouh ? Hein ? Quoi ? HAAAAAA !! Il se mit alors à se tirer les cheveux en marmonnant des phrases sans queux n'y tête. Harry le fixa, vaguement perplexe avant de lui saisir les mains.

Baka.

Ne m'insulte pas !! Hurla Drago avec colère ! Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !! J'ai connu Rogue toute ma vie !! Il ne fait que ça !! Il jure en japonais tous les jours !! Alors si tu m'insultes….

Il pointa alors un doigt menaçant sur Harry.

Omae o Kisu !!

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne se mette soudainement à rougir. Puis, en se rendant compte des yeux tout fâchés de Drago, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se mit à ricaner doucement. Si Drago avait mieux connu Harry, il aurait réalisé quel miracle de Dieu venait de se passer devant lui. Harry ne riait jamais. Un petit sourire peut-être mais, rire JAMAIS ! Une lueur malicieuse apparut alors dans le regard d'émeraude de Potter et le cœur de Drago fit un petit saut étrange ce qui le renfrogna encore plus.

Tu ne prends pas ma menace au sérieux !!! Hurla le blond, frustré au maximum.

J'adorerais que tu tiennes promesse Drago.

Le sourire d'Harry se transforma pour devenir un sourire… que Drago ne pouvait définir… tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser et tout cela à cause de Potter. Harry se pencha alors vers Drago et celui-ci devient encore plus rouge avant de pointer sa baguette sur le survivant. Un sourire, cette fois-ci amusé, apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Merci Malfoy. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant.

A suivre….

Drago voulait dire Omae o korosu ce qui veut dire je vais te tuer mais, il a dit omae o kisu ce qui veut dire, je vais t'embrasser !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que Potter voulait dire? Il savait faire quoi pourquoi? Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Drago Malfoy se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Potter, Blaise, Pansy, ils ne les comprenaient vraiment pas!! Rah! Pourquoi ce maudit Potter de malheur voulait-il devenir son ami? Si celui-ci ne l'avait pas abordé JAMAIS cet état de confusion et d'incompréhension se serait abattu sur lui! Soudain il vit rouge, son visage d'ordinaire si blanc devient d'une délicieuse couleur cramoisie et ses dents se serrèrent de rage. Potter allait payer!! Au moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit, le Survivant lui pris soudainement la main. Drago le fixa, abasourdie. 

Drago Malfoy. Déclara-t-il solennellement. Tu n'es pas ordinaire.

BIEN SUR QUE NON! Hurla le blond. 

Je… Malfoy… Je… comment dire…. Bredouilla Potter, les joues vaguement rouge. 

Le blond le vit se débattre avec ses mots et se secouer la tête en lançant quelques injures en japonais. 

Je veux… je sais…. 

Potter, pourrais-tu finir une phrase, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Cracha le Serpentard.

Tomodachi? Demanda Harry en levant la main pour que Drago la serre

Drago n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry puisse autant rougir. Mais, le blond ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Harry lui avait déjà demandé d'être son ami!! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait compris!! Merlin que Potter savait semer la confusion dans son esprit d'ordinaire si clairvoyant!! Mais, la plus grande question était…. Est-ce que Drago acceptait sa proposition d'amitié? Après tout… Potter était franchement désagréable et arrogant! Mais, Blaise aussi était arrogant et fou! Mais, Potter semblait étrange! Et puis… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Bon peut importe! Mieux valait être ami avec le sauveteur du monde que son ennemi!! Il fit hochement de tête sur puis se saisit de la main de Potter. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas au choc électrique qu'il ressentirait rien qu'à se petit contact. La peau de Potter était rugueuse, on aurait dit qu'il travaillait souvent de ses mains, et ses doigts semblaient si puissants… Pour une raison totalement inconnue, Drago se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Son cœur battait si fort…. Il eut la mauvaise idée de relever la tête vers celui qui lui faisait avoir des sentiments aussi inconnus qu'étrange. Quelle erreur monumentale. Le regard émeraude de Potter le foudroya sans répit. Son regard semblait le dévorer par son intensité déroutante. Il y avait un feu étrange dans ses yeux. Et, bizarrement, Drago se dit que lui seul pouvait l'éteindre. Ou le faire devenir encore plus intense. Quelle pensée bizarre… De toute façon il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour réfléchir. Drago se sentait brûler. Il avait si chaud, trop chaud….

Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là!! S'exclama soudainement une voix venant de derrière Drago. 

Il essaye sûrement d'abuser de mon ami. Fit remarquer une voix glaciale. 

Un drôle de petit sourire fit alors son apparition surle visage du survivant. 

Plus tard. 

Drago lui jeta un regard perplexe. Abuser? Ne lui dites pas que Potter était un tueur ou un batteur de femmes ou quelque chose dans le genre!! Oh non!! En voyant l'expression horrifiée du jeune blond, Harry lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. 

Je ne veux que ton bien Drago. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Dit-il, son regard vert semblait scruter son âme. 

Drago se sentit devenir encore plus rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait plus vite à cette phrase?? S'était normal pour deux amis de se vouloir du bien. Mais, la manière dont Potter l'avait dit. S'était… Il eut un léger frisson. Blaise le regardait, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, nous tous ici présent savons que tu ne veux que du bien à Drago.

La rougeur qui était partie des joues de Potter sembla revenir avec une vengeance et même Weasley se mit à rougir. Drago n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'Harry rougissait? S'était normal de vouloir du bien à ses amis. Blaise sembla comprendre son incompréhension et mit une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Ne t'inquiète pas… Potter te fera du bien _partout. _Par devant, par derrière, sur le côté… tout va bien se passer. Ton corps est entre de bonnes mains. 

Harry semblait être foudroyé sur place alors que Weasley allait, probablement, mourir par auto combustion. Drago était fortement confus. Puis, soudainement, la lumière fut. 

TU OSES ME DIRE CA!! Hurla Drago, extrêmement fâcher.

Blaise lui jeta un petit sourire coquin. 

Voyons Drago….

Je peux très bien m'occuper de mon corps tout seul!!

Les trois adolescents, se regardèrent, horrifiés.

Drago…. Ne me dit pas que tu te…

L'idée même semblait horrifié le jeune Serpentard. Drago grinça encore plus des dents. 

Est-ce que tu insinues… que je suis tellement faible que je suis incapable de me défendre tout seul!! Aboya Drago avec hargne. 

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent alors que Weasley et Harry le regardait, bouche bée. Soudain, le mulâtre eut un sourire amusé. 

Je me disais aussi… que toi faire ça… 

Blaise!! Je peux très bien m'occuper de mon corps tout seul!! 

D'accord Drago… d'accord… tu vois ce que je t'expliquais Weasley…

Si jene l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux… je ne l'aurais jamais cru. S'émerveilla le roux. 

Hn… Dit Harry avant de commencer à faire demi tour. 

Drago regarda celui-ci s'éloigner et remarqua que ce dernier avait de larges épaules…. Des hanches étroites…. Des grandes jambes… des bras qui semblaient si puissants… et… Il fit alors un bruit horrifié. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait!!Blaise le regardait du coin de l'œil et eut un sourire amusé. Drago était vraiment… un idiot…. Soudain, Harry s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, demanda subitement.

Drago… qu'est-ce que tu fais demain?

Avant que le blond puisse répondre, Blaise déclara.

On ne fait rien Potter, faisons une activité **ensemble** demain!

Harry acquiesça avant de continuer à marcher. Drago vit alors le regard de Weasley s'attarder longuement sur Blaise. Son regard avait une flamme étrange que Drago n'aurait pu identifier. Blaise se tourna alors vers le roux et, à la surprise de tous, fit un sourire joyeux. Weasley fit un petit bruit de gorge avant de partir en courant en bredouillant quelque sans queux n'y tête. Le sourire de Blaise partit aussitôt et un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. 

Weasley est étrange. Fit remarquer Drago. 

Tu penses qu'il sait? Demanda Blaise, les yeux fermés. 

Drago secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Je te le jure! Tu es très subtile!! Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais su!!

Blaise poussa alors un long soupir.

Ca ne m'aide pas du tout. Grommela-t-il.

Quoi?

Laisse. Vient je dois parler à Pansy. 

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tu lui as souris? Demanda Pansy.

Oui.

Après il s'est enfui ?

Oui.

La belle Italienne mit alors son doigt sous son menton et sembla réfléchir intensément. Le regard doré de Blaise ne semblait pas la lâcher et sa bouche était tordue en une grimace d'appréhension.

Cela ne peut dire que 2 possibilités.

Blaise hocha doucement la tête.

Soit il t'aime PASSIONÉMENT et est trop couillon pour agir sur ses sentiments.

2ème option.

Soit il te déteste vraiment et pense que lorsque tu souris tu prépares un mauvais coup.

Blaise sembla rapetisser sur lui-même et une expression triste apparut alors sur son visage. Drago le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il savait que le mulâtre ne pleurerait pas, mais, il avait besoin du réconfort. Stupide Weasley. Comment OSAIT-IL ne pas voir la perle qui était juste sous ses yeux ? Était-il donc assez niais pour ne pas savoir les sentiments de Blaise pour lui ! Qui était donc assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer les sentiments amoureux que d'autres personnes avaient pour vous !?

Mais, Blaise. Cela m'étonnerais FORTEMENT qu'il sache que tu l'aimes. Fit remarquer Pansy. Tu es beaucoup trop subtile… contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre que je savais qu'il était gay.

Drago fronça aussitôt les sourcils. De qui est-ce que Pansy pouvait bien parler ? Qui donc affichait clairement ses sentiments de cette manière ? Ben… cette histoire devait sûrement être dans une autre maison ! Drago était beaucoup trop intelligent pour ne pas remarquer une histoire d'amour si elle se passait sous son nez.

De qui parles-tu Pansy ? Cette personne est dans quelle maison ?

Pansy se mit alors à ricaner tout en semblant sangloter. Étrange… Blaise le prit alors dans ses bras en lui tapotant la tête.

Tu es tellement naïf que sans est adorable.

HÉ ! je ne suis PAS naïf ! Mon père m'a même toujours dit que j'étais précoce !!

La Serpentarde arrêta de ricaner et se tourna brusquement vers lui, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

-Très bien Drago, alors répond à cette question si tu es siiiiiiii précoce.

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il avait toujours été un génie. Son père lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre pour être un véritable Malfoy et son père affirmait toujours que ses leçons avaient portés fruits et que Drago était la parfaite définition d'un fils à ses yeux.

C'est quoi le sexe Dray.

Théo se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Pansy ne pouvait pas sérieusement poser cette question à Drago ! Franchement ! Drago était peut-être naïf et bête mais, il savait s'était quoi le sexe ! Tout le monde savait s'était quoi le sexe !

Pansy ! Ne pose pas une question comme ça à Drago ! S'injuria Théo. Il sait ce que c'est et nous on le sait aussi.

Non… Drago dit nous c'est quoi le sexe ? Demanda à son tour Blaise.

Facile. Le sexe c'est ce qui sert à faire des bébés.

Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent et roulèrent les yeux.

Bien sur. Déclara l'Italienne. Mais, comment fait-on les bébés Dray ?

Son sourire était prédateur et Théo soupira. Pourquoi s'attendait-il à une réponse extraordinaire. Bien évidemment que Drago savait s'était quoi le sexe. La seule chose qui allait arriver serait que tout le monde deviendrait forcément embarrassé.

C'est très évident. Le papa… doit envoyer un hibou à la cigogne.

La bouche de Théo dégringola de plusieurs étages alors que Pansy mettait gracieusement sa main sur son ventre et que Blaise caressait doucement les cheveux de Drago, un peu comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant un peu bête ou à un chien idiot.

La cigogne reçoit la commande…

Et dépose un paquet avec un bébé dedans. Déclara Pansy, la voix emplis de rire.

Non, espèce d'ignare ! Déclara Drago. Le bébé doit se développer dans le ventre de la maman. Par conséquent, la cigogne donne une graine à la maman… ce qui fait germer le bébé dans le ventre dans la maman.

Drago hocha la tête. Oui… s'était exactement cela que son père avait dit mot pour mot ! D'ailleurs… le blond comprenait TELLEMENT bien le sexe qu'il n'avait AUCUN besoin de cours de sexualité. Son père s'en était bien assuré avec le directeur. S'était franchement inutile ! Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir ! Blaise se leva alors et prit Drago par la main. Le blond le regarda, fort perplexe.

Viens Drago. Dit-il fermement.

Où ?

Nous allons voir Potter. Je veux que tu lui dises c'est quoi le sexe.

QUOI ? POTTER NE SAIT PAS C'EST QUOI ?? Mais qui est assez idiot pour ne pas savoir ça.

C'est une excellente question. Viens Drago.

Théo regarda Drago partir, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Lorsqu'il la referma ce fut pour la rouvrir aussitôt et s'exclamer.

MAIS IL FAUT LUI DIRE C'EST QUOI LE SEXE !!ON NE PEUT PAS LE LAISSER DANS CETTE IGNORANCE.

Crois moi… dis Pansy. Laisse le dans son ignorance c'est mieux pour toi. De 1, il ne te croirait pas. Pour lui, ce que papa dit c'est la vérité pure et absolue. De 2, si Lucius Malfoy apprenait que tu aurais donné des cours de sexualité à son petit bébé d'amour.

Elle fit passer son doigt sur sa gorge. Théo déglutit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Blaise courraient vers la tour des Griffondors.

Mais POURQUOI tu veux que j'explique ça à Potter ? Demanda Drago.

Pour qu'il soit préparé mentalement. Dit placidement Blaise.

Préparé à quoi ?

À faire des enfants si l'on veut.

Drago se figea aussitôt. Potter… Potter avait-il déjà choisit qui il voulait épouser ? Il mit sa main sur son cœur. Celui-ci lui faisait mal… pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Potter aimait quelqu'un ? Potter voulait appeler la cigogne ? Blaise le regardait étrangement puis, un petit sourire de compréhension apparut sur son visage.

Je ne pense pas que Potter soit déjà prêt à appeler la cigogne. Lui fit-il remarquer gentiment. Mais, mieux vaut le prévenir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit prit au dépourvu.

Tu penses qu'il a déjà découvert qui il veut épouser ? Demanda anxieusement Drago.

Pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnus… il n'arrivait pas à relever le regard et croiser celui de Blaise. Son cœur battait si vite. Il ne voulait pas que Potter aie déjà trouvé quelqu'un. S'Était beaucoup trop tôt !! En tant qu'ami il ne pouvait laisser Potter unir sa destiné à un parfait idiot ignorant !! Il devait laisser Potter profiter de son immense sagesse ! S'Était l'inquiétude pour son ami qui faisait son cœur battre si vite et lui faire si mal ! Merlin qu'il était une bonne personne !

Drago… tu sais Potter…

Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais le conseiller en amour !

Blaise haussa un sourcil puis poussa un soupir résigné. Mieux valait laisser Drago découvrir la vérité. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus long que cela. Peut-être un demi millénaire s'il était optimiste. Il eut presque envie de tomber à genoux et laisser tomber. Mais, il pouvait voir que, malgré sa grande stupidité, Drago commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Potter. En tant que meilleur ami d'un idiot total… il se devait d'être compréhensif… Même au prix de sa santé mentale…

D'accord. Viens on va lui dire comment faire des bébés.

&

Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement au tableau de la grosse dame. Drago se rappela alors qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe !! Merlin qu'allait-il donc faire !! Il n'allait pas rester planter la comme un pestiféré !! Merlin !!

Grosse pomme. Déclara de sa voix monotone Blaise.

La grosse Dame Pivota en laissant échapper un commentaire ressemblant suspicieusement à « Sale petits serpents, que sont-ils donc venus faire ici ? ». Bon peu importe. Les 2 serpentards rentrèrent alors dans la grande salle des lions. L'or et le rouge faillirent rendre aveugles les 2 pauvres serpents. Blaise eut une grimace mais, intercepta vite un Griffondor.

Où est Potter ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Au dortoir.

Hum.

Les 2 meilleurs amis montèrent alors dans le dortoir pour être accueillis par une vue plus que surprenantes. Ron Weasley et Harry Potter venaient de sortir de la toilette. Avec seulement leurs bas de pantalon. Et il y avait encore de l'eau sur leur poitrine. Drago poussa de petit couinement étrange alors que Blaise se contenta de mettre sa main devant ses yeux en marmonnant « Met quelque chose merde ! ». Drago vit Weasley se mettre à rougir comme une pivoine en voyant Blaise et se précipiter avec la folie du désespoir sur un t-shirt alors qu'Harry le fixait, impassible.

Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Potter met un chandail !! Hurla Drago d'une anormalement aigue.

Le survivant haussa nonchalamment les épaules et se saisit d'un t-shirt. Drago eut la mauvaise idée de le regarder mettre celui-ci. Il ressentit alors une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas comprendre ! Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça !! S'était quoi ça !! Il allait devoir demander à son père de le lui expliquer parce qu'il était franchement perdu, dérouté même.

Alors… Demanda Harry.

Blaise se permit d'ouvrir un œil et poussa un soupir.

Drago, explique à Potter c'est quoi le sexe.

Potter qui semblait si composé depuis le début de l'entretien, sursauta violement et devient rouge pivoine.

Dra…dra…dra…

Silence Potter et laisse moi expliquer !

Plus les explications de Drago continuaient, plus Blaise voyaient les 2 Griffondors perdre toutes leurs couleurs. Surtout Potter… le survivant semblait sur le point de ne pas survivre à ça. Ben… il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait choisit Drago. Maintenant, il allait devoir vivre avec les conséquences !

Et voilà comment on fait un bébé. Déclara fièrement Drago.

Alors c'est comme ça qu'une femme tombe enceinte selon toi ? Couina Ron.

Pas seulement les femmes Weasley ! S'injuria Drago. Les hommes aussi.

Drago vit les yeux de Potter s'écarquiller de stupeur. Quoi ? Ignoraient-ils que les hommes pouvaient porter des enfants aussi ? Étaient-ils si ignares et retardés qu'ils ignoraient même _cela _??

Ceux qui ont du sang Veela peuvent tomber enceint. Expliqua tranquillement Blaise. Une minuscule goutte de ce sang dans votre corps et vous avez l'opportunité, homme ou femme, de porter des enfants.

Et…et…et…Dra…

Oui, moi et Drago avons du sang Veela. Nous sommes d'ailleurs des cousins au 2ème degré.

Le regard que Potter lui lança le laissa fort perplexe. Mais, ce fut lorsqu'il s'avança à grandes enjambés vers lui et qu'il le prit dans ses bras en le faisant tourbillonner que Drago fut convaincu que Potter avait besoin d'aide psychologique. Était-ce vraiment si extraordinaire d'avaler la graine magique qui vous permettait d'enfanter ? Il haussa les épaules. Mais, les bras de Potter étaient chauds et il sentait bon… il se laissa aller contre lui. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se prendre dans les bras. Les amis faisaient toujours cela !!

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé pour le retard! J'avais plein d'examen et je travaille temps plein, alors imaginer l'horaire chargé que j'ai! En tout cas, voici la suite !!

**Chap. 6**

_Mon très cher papa d'amour,_

_C'est moi Drago… Je t'écris pour te dire à quel point cette année est BIZARRE !! Enfin non, plutôt il y a quelqu'un de bizarre qui est apparu dans mon existence et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le comprendre. Il s'agit de Harry Potter… j'ignore si tu en as déjà entendu parlé mais, il est très populaire dans le monde sorcier. A ce qu'il parait cet idiot incapable de faire une phrase civilisé à l'exception de « Hn… » aurait sauvé le monde sorcier d'un grand méchant pas beau dont j'ignore complètement le nom. Bon peut importe !! Ce crétin est venu à Poudlard pour se trouver quelqu'un à épouser !! Il est vraiment débile pas vrai !! Mais, j'ignore complètement qui il a en vu !! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il essaye de devenir mon ami de manière très étrange et bizarre. Qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras lorsque j'ai dit que je pouvais prendre la graine pour tomber enceint et que, d'après lui, cela ferait des bébés intéressants sugoi. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Enfin depuis qu'il a appris cela, il n'arrête pas de me démontrer à quel point notre amitié est extraordinaire ! Il m'amène faire des pique-nique, m'envoie des fleurs, et me sourit même tout le temps !! Il est incroyable comme ami!! Je le tolère vraiment beaucoup !! Après tout, je dois veiller sur ce garçon ! Il est TELLEMENT naïf ! Je refuse catégoriquement qu'il se marie maintenant ! Le connaissant, il serait totalement capable de marier un idiot du village plus bête que ses propres pieds !! Et je m'y refuse complètement ! Mon cœur me fait mal juste à y penser ! Je sais que je serais le seul qui pourrait le rendre heureux… en lui trouvant le parfait fiancé ! Malheureusement, tout le monde m'énerve et je sens tout mon corps prendre en feu lorsque je pense que quelqu'un pourrait l'enlever loin de moi. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que je suis un ami possessif ! D'ailleurs lui aussi est un ami possessif ! Dès qu'un garçon s'approche trop de moi ( à l'exception de Blaise et Théo) il devient comme un espèce d'ours enragé qu'il faudrait abattre à coups de pelles ! Mais, je dois admettre que lorsqu'il est comme ça… je ressens quelque chose de vraiment étrange… partout dans mon corps… des frissons bizarres… maman est ce que c'est normal ? Pardon je voulais dire papa… ah c'est dure de garder ce stupide secret. En parlant de ça… comment va papa ? Je veux dire l'homme qui vit avec mon père et qui se nomme Remus Lupin et qui n'est en aucun cas mon père !! J'espère que les pleines lunes ne sont plus aussi dures… parce que la dernière fois, dans votre chambre, il y avait beaucoup de bruits… à mes ce n'était pas la pleine lune !! J'espère que papa… je veux dire Remus ne commence pas à avoir des rhumatisme !! Après tout il est si vieux !! Bon, à la prochaine maman… je veux dire papa… donne moi vite de tes nouvelles et salut Narcissa… je veux dire maman… pour moi !!_

_Réécris moi vite !!_

Le hurlement désespéré et horrifié de Lucius sembla se répercuté dans tout le château. En un coup sec, il se mit à tirer ses longs cheveux blonds en marmonnant des phrases sans queux n'y tête. Remus se contenta de faire un soupir exaspéré.

Non… non… non… NON !! Marmonnait Lucius au summum du désespoir.

Cela devait arriver un jour. Fit remarquer Remus

Les yeux verts de Lucius se posèrent sur lui et Remus leva aussitôt les mains en l'air en signe d'amitié.

Jamais…. Mon bébé… mon petit bébé….

Il a 17 ans.

MON BÉBÉ EST TOMBÉ AMOUREUX !!

Harry est un gentil garçon…

Et d'où tiens-tu cette information, espèce de mari incompétent !!

Remus poussa un autre soupir, décidant de ne même plus essayer de raisonner son époux qui semblait sur le point de se jeter en bas d'un pont… ou plutôt de jeter Harry en bas d'un pont, va savoir… Tout à coup, il vit Lucius commencer à courir vers la cheminée.

Où vas-tu ?

Tuer.

Avant même que Remus aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise, la jeune maman en furie partie, l'âme folle de colère. Au même moment, Harry eut un grand sourire en voyant Drago jeter un regard noir à Colin Creevey.

Harry… je… je… Bafouilla Colin, ses joues se colorant doucement.

Va-t-en Creevey, ta présence n'est pas désiré. N'y maintenant, n'y jamais ! persifla Drago.

Harry…

Plus tard Colin.

Le jeune Griffondor hocha doucement la tête et partie sans demander son reste. Aussitôt, Drago se tourna vers Harry, les yeux étincelants de rage.

Tu ne pouvais pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs plus tôt Potter ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'ennuie avec ses bégayements ridicules et sa blondeur insipide !

Tu es blond aussi. Fit remarquer calmement Harry.

J'ai dit BLOND INSIPIDE ! Il n'y a rien d'insipide dans ma personne !

Hum… on peut dire qu'il manque quelque chose _en toi_ pour te rendre complètement heureux. Rétorqua Blaise, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

Aussitôt, Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se mit vaguement à rougir alors que Drago se mit à s'indigner.

Il me manque quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être HEIN !?

Une certaine dureté… très profondément en toi je suppose.

Urusai Blaise. Grogna Harry, de plus en plus rouge.

Ron, quant à lui, semblait sur le point de mourir par auto combustion. Drago lui n'y comprenait absolument rien. Blaise voulait qu'il soit plus dur !? Mais, il faisait quotidiennement pleurer des premières années ! Et il faisait enragé McGonnagall ! Et il faisait ricaner Rogue pour l'amour de Merlin !!Faire ricaner Rogue devait bien montrer à quel point son esprit était mesquin et sardonique ! Alors en quoi devait-il devenir plus dur !

Ne l'écoute pas Drago. Dit calmement Harry.

Oui ne m'écoute pas Drago. Répéta Blaise. Je suis sure qu'Harry t'aidera à trouver cette dureté tant nécessaire à ton bien-être. Et cela lui fera PLAISIR !

Soudainement, Ron était accroupi par terre, le nez en sang.

Zabini silence. Grogna, encore, Harry.

Voyons Weasley ne me dit pas que cela te fait autant d'effet. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais que l'on te parle_ dirty. _Je me demande comment tu serais au lit. Est-ce que tu t'évanouirais ou autre stupidité dans le genre ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Au lit ?

Blaise est-ce que tu es idiot !? Demanda Drago, complètement abasourdie.

Hein ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'Évanouirait au lit ? Il serait déjà entrain de dormir !

Un silence intense s'abattit alors sur le petit groupe. Blaise se secoua la tête, se demandant encore POURQUOI est-ce qu'il était choqué. Quelle chance que Pansy ne soit pas là. Probablement que la pauvre brunette se serait évanouie d'horreur.

Hai… Zabini est stupide. Bien sur que Ron serait déjà entrain de dormir. Déclara Harry, le regard impassible.

Bien sur que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! Je sais tout moi, contrairement à vous crétins naïfs qui croyaient encore aux contes pour enfants !!

« Et celui qui ose dire ça est celui qui croit que le sexe c'est appeler un hibou pour qu'il nous livre une graine… » Pensèrent simultanément Ron et Blaise.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un hurlement sauvage qui ressemblait, étrangement, au prénom de Drago. Puis, un homme à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux noyés de larmes se jeta, littéralement, sur le jeune blond.

Mon bébé…… Sanglota l'homme blond. Mon bébé…. Ne fait pas ça !!

Maman…. Je veux dire Papa !! S'exclama abasourdie Drago.

Blaise haussa un sourcil puis, tout à coup, commença à ricaner doucement. Potter serait bientôt comme étant « L'homme qui a survécu mais pas pour longtemps. »

Dans ta lettre… ta lettre…. Continua à sangloter Lucius.

Maman… je veux dire papa !! Tu ne devrais pas être dehors… et si quelqu'un te voyait dans cet état !

Lucius se redressa et tous purent admirer son ventre rond et rebondit. Harry et Ron sentirent leurs bouches dégringoler sous le choc. Puis, un sourire carnassier et sadique fit son apparition sur le visage magnifique du blond.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit bébé. Maman, ne laisse JAMAIS de trace.

La Maman en question leva alors sa baguette, le regard brillant d'une lueur effrayante. Ron pâlit à un point tel que même ses tâches de rousseurs perdirent de leur vigueur. Quant à Harry, il fixa Lucius impassible. Puis, sans crier gare, il déglutit visiblement et fit une révérence.

Yorosh… je veux dire… Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy… Je me nomme Harry et votre fils… je veux dire… heu… moi et votre fils… je veux dire… ce que je voudrais de votre fils…

Lucius était tellement surpris qu'il baissa sa baguette. Drago lui n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter était si rouge ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il bégayait à ce point ! Ne lui dites pas que… les sentiments de Potter….

Tu ne peux pas ressentir ça !! Aboya Drago, prit de panique. C'est contre toutes les règles de l'amitié !!

Blaise eut un soupir alors qu'Harry devenait aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il fallait bien que Drago le découvre un jour.

Tu ne peux en AUCUN CAS tomber amoureux de ma mère !! Aboya Drago.

Même Lucius Malfoy sembla être pris au dépourvue.

C'est ma mère ! Hurla Drago tout en se précipitant vers Harry pour commencer à le secouer. Tu ne peux PAS tomber amoureux de ma mère ! C'est contre toutes les lois universelles de l'amitié. Je REFUSE que tu tombe amoureux est-ce que c'est clair !!

Nani ??

Ne me « Nani » pas, BAKA !! Je refuse que tu tombes amoureux c'est clair ! Tu tomberas amoureux quand JE le déciderais !!

Harry se saisit alors des poignets de Drago et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage à l'ordinaire si impassible. Drago écarquilla ses yeux alors que son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite sans son autorisation. Le regard du survivant s'adoucit considérablement.

Orai no Tenshi…

Il lâcha alors un des poignets de Drago mais, uniquement pour déposer sa main sur sa joue. Se fut alors au tour de Drago de déglutir.

Monsieur Potter. Siffla Lucius son regard menaçant s'attardant sur Harry.

Aussitôt Harry relâcha Drago et fit un bond d'un mètre. Drago ressentit alors un sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose de vraiment précieux. Il se secoua vivement la tête, il devenait vraiment fou.

Nous allons avoir une « petite » conversation, en privée… Potter-san.

Wakarimashta.

A suivre…

Orai no Tenshi : Mon ange.

Wakarimashta : Je comprend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harry pouvait sentir chaque gouttelette de sueurs qui tombaient dans son dos. Sa gorge était sèche, et non à cause que Drago avait soudainement décidé de se coller contre lui ses grands yeux gris le regardant furieusement… il se secoua vivement la tête. Ne pas penser au corps du fils d'une maman surprotectrice et enceinte jusqu'au yeux, devant dite maman.

Alors Potter-San… quelles sont vos intentions face à mon fils…. Siffla Lucius, le regard fou.

Boku wa… je veux dire… je vais l'épouser Monsieur…

Le regard vert de Lucius sembla redoubler d'effort pour lui lancer l'aveda kedavra.

Vous _allez _l'épouser…

Hai.

ET comment osez-vous affirmer cela ?

Parce que, je sais qu'il m'aime.

La bouche de Lucius sembla dégringoler sous le choc. Mais… mais… mais quel ARROGANCE !! Et il n'avait même pas CILLER, en affirmant cela.

Alors qu'attendez-vous monsieur Potter ?

Qu'il le réalise.

Vous voulez me dire que vous voyez les sentiments de mon fils… mieux que mon fils lui-même.

Ce n'est pas un exploit Monsieur Malfoy… Drago a tendance à être… peut attentif aux sentiments d'autrui et au sien…

Vous voulez dire que mon fils est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe et que encore la taupe à au moins 2 neurones qui marchent.

C'est vous qui l'avez dit monsieur. Pas moi.

Un sourire arrogant apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry. Lucius le dévisagea pensivement. IL pouvait sentir l'arrogance émanée des pores de la peau de Potter. Ses yeux ne montraient aucune hésitation. Il ne ressentait aucune hésitation. Il était le genre d'homme à qui on disait oui et que si, par malheur, on lui disait non, il pouvait vous manipuler à un point tel que vous penseriez que votre langue avait fourché et quand réalité vous vouliez dire oui depuis le début. Et son regard disait clairement « Je vais épouser votre fils, le baiser, et il va en redemander. » Fils de pute…. Lucius pencha la tête vers le côté.

Et si je vous disais que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher votre union.

Si ce cas arriverait, ce que je doute fortement, je vous répondrais que vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Essayer vous dites ?

Oui. Parce que réussir demanderait l'Intervention de Merlin lui-même.

Une bataille s'engagea alors entre le jade et l'émeraude. Lucius n'arrivait pas à croire que ce morveux impudent osait insinuer que Drago était sien, peut importe ce que sa propre mère pouvait bien faire. Il avait l'envie folle de lui arracher les yeux et d'EN faire une couronne qu'il porterait avec fierté et grâce.

Monsieur Malfoy. Je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas que Drago est des relations avec qui que ce soit. Un être comme Drago serait bien trop facilement blesser. Il est vulnérable… même s'il le cache derrière sa façade de « Je suis plus fort que tout le monde ». Il est aussi facilement manipulable si l'on peut bien utiliser ses cartes et il est d'une naïveté à toute épreuve. Je veux le protéger Monsieur Malfoy… le rendre heureux et épanouis… bien sur je ne lui montrerais pas que je le protège sinon il sera profondément vexé dans sa fierté le connaissant.

Il eut alors un petit sourire amusé alors que l'arrogance partit de son regard pour faire place à une sincère affection.

Je ne le pousserais pas dans ses retranchements. Je ne le forcerais à rien. Je vais attendre. Attendre qu'il comprenne.

Nous parlons de Drago, Monsieur Potter. J'ignore combien d'année cela lui prendra pour comprendre que vous le désirer physiquement. Alors là pour vous épouser…

Je ne dis pas que je le laisserais SEUL comprendre. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'un homme sur Terre puisse attendre que Drago comprenne ses sentiments sans aucune aide. Il finirait par devenir fou.

Effectivement.

Lucius posa alors sa main sur son ventre, se secouant doucement la tête. Ce morveux Potter l'énervait TELLEMENT. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Drago tombe amoureux de qui ce soit. Son premier bébé. Ce magnifique et tendre petit bébé. Tellement naïf, tellement arrogant et geignard… tellement Drago. Et Potter était prêt à prendre tout de lui. Il poussa un long soupir.

Je vous autorise à courtiser Drago, Monsieur Potter…. Mais, si j'entends qu'il a pleuré pour vous…

Vous me tuerez ?

Non… je vous apprendrais à avoir peur dans le noir…

Harry ignorait pourquoi mais, cette menace faisait beaucoup plus peur que celle de sa mort.

Je le protégerais… je l'aimerais… je le rendrais fier… Monsieur Malfoy.

Ouais c'est ça….

Je lui ferais de beaux bébés aussi. Souvent.

Lucius sembla se figer alors qu'Harry affichait un sourire goguenard. Le blond Malfoy eut un grand sourire tout en pointant sa baguette contre Harry. Le survivant ne cligna même pas des yeux, en fait son sourire sembla s'agrandir.

Pas de bébé avant le mariage Potter. Cracha Lucius, complètement furieux. Si j'apprends que vous n'avez que serait ce TOUCHER Drago avant que les fiançailles ne soient annoncées…

Wakarimashita

Cette discussion est terminée.

Les 2 se dirigèrent, silencieusement, vers la tour des Serpentards. Harry était franchement étonné qu'il est parlé autant. Sûrement que Drago aurait eut un reniflement dédaigneux tout en rougissant. Kawai… Ils finirent par arriver devant le tableau et Lucius se tourna, brusquement, vers le survivant.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Grogna-t-il.

Je ne peux pas laisser ma future belle maman se promener ainsi tout seul… Fit remarquer, galamment Harry.

Je vois clair dans votre jeu Potter. En réalité vous être aussi désagréable, froid et arrogant que…

Vous ?

Allez vous faire foutre.

Non… par contre votre fils….

Au moment où Lucius allait mettre fin à la vie du stupide survivant qui avait, à son avis, survécut bien trop longtemps, Blaise se saisit de ses bras.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy. Je veillerais personnellement sur Drago.

Cela sembla suffire à calmer Lucius et il partit dans la salle rejoindre son fils. Harry dévisagea pendant quelque instant Blaise puis, le mulâtre finit par lui faire un petit sourire.

Si Drago le veut, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de veiller sur lui.

Tu as l'esprit tordu Zabini.

Je ne parlerais pas si j'étais toi Potter.

Lucius se précipita avec désespoir sur Drago qui le rattrapa difficilement puisqu'ils avaient la même taille ET que sa mère était sur le point t'accoucher de sept enfants. Enfin c'est ce que Drago présumait si l'on regardait l'énorme ventre de sa mère.

Où est Potter Maman ?! Demanda-t-il. Tu ne lui as rien fait j'espère ! Il n'a pas intérêt à ne plus vouloir être mon ami parce qu'il aurait été terrifié par toi !!

Lucius n'y croyait pas… Ce… de Potter avait raison ! Drago était amoureux de lui ! Merde alors ! Il allait vraiment devoir l'avoir comme gendre ! OH non…….. Et puis franchement, aviez vous déjà vu des Malfoy aux cheveux noirs !? Ou des Potter aux cheveux blonds !? Quelle pure horreur…. Lucius n'avait qu'à prier que la génétique serait tendre avec eux et ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi abominablement ignoble…. Ou ignoblement abominable. Et il n'en n'avait rien à faire ! Il allait perdre son petit bébé ! Ah un pervers en plus ! Stupide Potter…. Et Lucius crut voir l'apocalypse quand Potter rentra dans la salle et que Drago se jeta, littéralement sur lui, lui attrapant les bras et lui posant des milliards de questions, l'air inquiet. Et son cœur manqua, définitivement, un battement lorsqu'il vit Potter prendre gentiment les bras de SON BÉBÉ et les lui caresser… et son bébé qui restait figé, le visage rouge et le nez plissé… il était…. Trop adorable… merde… Potter allait le jeter sur la première surface, plane ou non plane, qu'il trouverait dès qu'il partirait. Juste à cette pensée, la pauvre maman eut envie de faire une crise cardiaque pour obliger son fils chérie à retourner à la maison et s'occuper de lui.

De quoi est-ce que tu parlais avec ma mère Potter ! Interrogea Drago.

De mon futur mariage…

Potter… je refuse… tu m'entends ! Ne me fais pas répéter Potter de malheur ! Pour le moment je n'ai trouvé personne d'assez bien pour toi ! Et c'est MOI qui dois le trouver.

Je vais te donner quelques petites pistes sur quel genre de personne que je recherche.

Drago fronça les sourcils et finit par hocher la tête.

Je veux un garçon qui peut prendre la graine magique.

Ok.

Serpentard.

Ok.

De mon âge.

Ok.

Tous attendirent que Drago comprenne, enfin, de qui il s'agissait. Ils virent celui-ci se pincer le nez, le regard lointain et semblant en pleine réflexion. Soudainement, il sursauta violemment.

PAS QUESTION POTTER ! DE TOUTE FAÇON TU N'AS AUCUNE CHANCE !!

Lucius poussa un hurlement de joie à cette déclaration.

Oui !! Dis lui mon bébé !! Il n'a aucune chance !!

Je REFUSE tu m'entend !! REFUSE DE TE DONNER BLAISE EN MARIAGE !!

Tous se figèrent complètement et Harry finit par tomber par terre, mort de rire.

Blaise ! Dis lui qu'il n'a aucune chance !

Potter…

C'est un ordre !!

Le mulâtre haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration. Drago lui avait donné un ordre ? Ah… ok… pas de problème. Blaise se pencha alors vers Harry tout en souriant de manière machiavélique.

Potter… je ne peux pas affirmer que tu n'as pas de chance. Après tout tu es quand même mon type.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur la salle.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous!! Je sais que cela fais au moins 100 ans que je suis partie, mais le collège est bien l'une des pires choses au monde !! Mais, maintenant je suis en vacances d'été !! Hourra !!

**Chapitre 8**

Tous ignoraient comment réagir à la soudaine déclaration de Blaise. Lucius hésitait entre le bonheur ultime de refiler le morveux Potter à Blaise ou la colère que le meilleur ami de son bébé ne pense, ne serait que 5 secondes à voler cet être répugnant. Mais, le visage de son bébé le persuada qu'il était bien plus intelligent d'éliminer le plus rapidement possible Zabini. Son petit chérubin était devenu aussi blanc qu'un drap (et pour que quelqu'un remarque que Drago avait pâlit…), ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur…. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, les yeux de son bébé…. COMMENÇAIENT À SE REMPLIR DE LARMES !! Et lorsqu'il vit la pomme d'Adam de son bébé commencer à faire des aller et retour de plus en rapide, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Ça ne va pas dans ton stupide crâne de babouin ZABINI !!!

Au contraire Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai enfin eu un moment de clarté.

Le sourire angélique qui apparut alors sur son visage qui ressemblait tout à coup à celui du Diable, fit frissonner d'effroi Harry. Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin faisait !?! Le regard vert du survivant se posa alors sur son ami roux. On ne pouvait même pas voir le visage de Ron car, sa tête était baissée de sorte que ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Mais, ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'Harry craignait que ses ongles rentrent dans sa peau. Kuso…. Il fallait sauver la situation et IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Zabini arrête ! ordonna-t-il. Tes plaisanteries ne font rire personne.

Elles me font rire pourtant…. Pensa le mulâtre, un sourire malsain éclairant son visage.

Il se força alors à prendre l'air le plus innocent possible. Allant même jusqu'à battre des cils.

Je m'efforçais de cacher mes sentiments au fond de mon cœur…. Mais, maintenant que je sais que je suis ton genre… je ne peux plus me permettre de les garder à l'intérieur.

Il poussa alors un soupir dramatique donc Shakespeare n'aurait pu qu'admirer la puissance.

Arrête Zabini !

Tu… ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Il s'approcha alors d'Harry, lui saisissant le bras. Et, sachant que le survivant ne le croirait pas sauf, s'il lançait son attaque secrète…. Il n'hésita pas à laisser trembler sa lèvre inférieure, alors que son regard se remplissait de larme… aussi fausses que les seins de Pamela Anderson.

Mes sentiments pour toi Potter…

Il vit avec une immense satisfaction Potter devenir cramoisi. De panique, il tenait à le dire s'il devait en juger par son regard qui semblait faire une danse étrange entre Drago, Weasley et Monsieur Malfoy. Blaise était convaincu que soit il allait se fouler un œil, ou qu'il allait s'évanouir d'horreur. Il ignorait lequel des 2 le feraient plus rire. Son regard se posa, pour un bref instant, sur Drago qui semblait sur le bord d'éclater en sanglot. Stupide Blondinet… Ignorait-il que le Grand, l'Époustouflant Blaise Zabini ne prenait d'ordre de PERSONNE. Son regard tomba alors sur Weasley et il hésita pour un instant. Est-ce que celui-ci croirait sa petite mise en scène ? Probablement…. Bon, de toute façon cela lui importait peu. Que Weasley y croit. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait la moindre importance pour lui.

Mes sentiments sont… si grands et si forts…. Je te promets que je te ferais de beaux bébés… forts et en pleine santé.

Heu….

Je te jure aussi fidélité et obéissance…. Je te jure que je n'aimerais jamais d'autre que toi…

Heu….

L'océan n'est pas assez profond pour être comparé à la profondeur de mon amour !

Hein ????

Le contour de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur.

Nani ???

Est-ce que tu es fatigué Potter ?

Aussitôt Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi cette question !?!

Non…. Répondit-il prudemment

Tu devrais pourtant, parce-que tu as parcourut ma tête toute la journée.

HEU !?!

Bon sérieusement, Blaise trouvait cela VRAIMENT drôle. Quel genre de monstre pouvait donc se réjouir à se point du malheur de son ami !?! Il fallait vraiment être sans pitié, sans compréhension, sans gentillesse…. Quelle chance que sa mère l'avait élevé pour être une garce sans cœur.

Suffit….

Blaise s'attendait à ce que se soit Drago qui l'interrompe, les yeux étincelants de rage, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que se soit Weasley. Les poings et les dents serrés. Merlin qu'il avait l'air terrifiant. Blaise avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait voir du feu dans son regard. Et ce feu allait le dévorer, l'assimiler… et bordel est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud ou s'était lui ? Et, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Weasley le saisisse par le bras, comme un sauvage il tenait à le préciser.

Je dois te parler Zabini. On sort.

Jamais. Tu vas me tuer

Je veux te faire beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas te tuer.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent alors. Puis, il secoua la tête.

Si tu ne veux pas me tuer…. Siffla-t-il. Quels sont tes plans me concernant ?

Le sourire de Weasley ne lui disait VRAIMENT rien de bon.

Tu peux prendre n'importe gars.

Bien sur que je le peux espèce de sombre abruti !

Je n'aurais rien dit.

Tu n'aurais eu rien à dire aussi !

Soudain, la main qui tenait son bras se fit encore plus ferme. Et Blaise avait vraiment trop chaud. Qui était le crétin d'Elfe de maison qui avait OSÉ monter le chauffage à ce point. Il refusait d'admettre que la sauvagerie de cet homme ne pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, l'exciter. Il était bien d'accord pour dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ignorait pour quels raisons mais cela importait peu ! Il aimait ce grand crétin timide. Mais, il n'aimait VRAIMENT pas ce grand crétin qui le regardait d'un air mauvais !

Par contre, tu ne toucheras pas mon meilleur ami.

Excuse-moi !?!

Tu as intérêt à d'excuser. Je sais que tu te moques éperdument des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce de sombre abruti !?!

Je sais que tu sais.

Les yeux dorés de Blaise s'écarquillèrent encore plus. De quoi cet homme ? Ce singe ? Ce géant échappé d'un zoo ? Parlait-il ?

Je sais que tu ne penses pas à moi de cette façon. Mais, tu me hantes sans cesse !

Je ne suis pas un fantôme bordel !

Tu vois ! Accusa le roux. Tu te moques sans arrêt de moi !

Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je ne te comprends même pas espèce de malade mental !

Drago regardait ce match de ping pong sans rien y comprendre. Bon de toute façon il s'en fichait. Ce qui comptait s'était que l'attention de Blaise était maintenant totalement sur Weasley et non sur **son** Harry. WOW !! Il voulait dire **cet** Harry. Oui, exactement. Il vit alors sa mère se pencher près de son oreille.

Est-ce que tu as du pop corn mon bébé ?

Drago lui jeta un regard étrange.

Du pop corn ? Pourquoi faire ?

Et bien, je dois te dire chérie, que j'étais un peu triste d'avoir manqué « Les feux de l'amour », mais c'est bien plus intéressant de regarder ses 2 là !!

Drago se demandait sincèrement pourquoi. Il était convaincu que très bientôt, Blaise et Weasley allaient se jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à comprendre !?! Tu te moques toujours du crétin blond, mais toi tu n'es pas mieux !

Excuse-toi immédiatement ! je refuse que tu m'insulte de la sorte !

Je t'insulterais autant que je veux ! Tu me rends dingue depuis que je suis en première année ! Avec tes longs cheveux frisés ! Tes yeux mordorés ! Tu m'énerves !! Hurla Ron.

Oh je t'énerve !?!

OUI !! Tu m'énerves quand tu sors avec Jacques, Christopher, ou crétin numéro 310 !!

Drago se tourna alors vers Lucius.

Pourquoi numéro 310 ?

Tais-toi bébé, c'est maintenant que cela va devenir intéressant.

Les 2 blonds virent alors Harry s'approcher doucement d'eux, le regard redevenant maître de lui et non celui d'un animal traqué par un prédateur frisé.

Et toi alors !?! Hurla le mulâtre. Quand tu mâtes Connasse numéro 1, Pétasse numéro 2 et Garce numéro 3 !?!

Ne tourne pas le sujet de la conversation !! C'est TOI qui me rends dingue ! Pas le contraire !

Les yeux mordorés de Blaise étincelèrent de rage et il posa furieusement ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard noir emplie d'une colère sacrée.

Je vois… alors je cours après des milliards de gars alors que toi tu restes gentiment à m'attendre au coin du feu ! J'ai sûrement écrit sur le front « Crétin monumental » pour que tu me dises une chose pareille !

Comment tu voudrais que je regarde d'autre personne quand il suffit que tu apparaisses pour que tout ce que je vois c'est toi !? !

Excuse-moi d'exister espèce d'imbécile !

Ouais, tu as raison ! Tu as fais de ma vie un enfer !

Et toi alors !!! Il est totalement impossible pour moi de ne serait-ce que de trouver un autre gars attirant depuis que tu es apparut avec ta stupide face pleine de tâche de rousseur ! Tes stupides cheveux roux ! Tes stupides grands pieds ! Tes stupides yeux bleus ! En fait ton stupide toi-même !

Drago vit alors l'autre bras de Weasley s'envoler vers Blaise et il fut terrifié, pendant un instant, que Weasley assomme violemment son meilleur ami. Mais, le Griffondor se contenta de lui saisir l'autre bras et de pousser un espèce de grognement sauvage.

J'ai envie de t'étrangler depuis des années !! Hurla le roux.

ET MOI DONC !

Merde que tu m'excites quand tu es en colère !

Et avant même que Drago aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux, Blaise et Ron s'étaient, effectivement, sauvagement jetés l'un sur l'autre. Mais, par pour se battre. Enfin peut-être, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de doux dans leur baiser. Il entendit sa mère pousser un petit couinement surexcité et ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Harry. Il se sentit soudainement rougir. Le survivant le fixait d'une manière… il ne pouvait décrire son regard. Mais, tout à coup, ils se voyaient, avec Harry, faire la même chose que Blaise et Ron… Merlin… que se passait-il donc en lui ??

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour!! Alors, comme je l'avais dit, j'ai l'intention de publier des nouveaux Chapitre chaque semaine et de le faire jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été (début septembre). J'espère que vous continuerez à me soutenir !!

**Chapitre 9**

Bon d'accord… Drago comprenait, de manière théorique bien évidemment, que s'embrasser, surtout avec la langue et tout, était très agréable. Mais, de la à ne plus s'arrêter pendant 10 minutes il y avait des limites !! Merlin ! N'en avait-il pas marre de se lécher la figure !! Franchement ! Qui avait-il de si agréable à échanger des substances corporelles avec des inconnus !! Soudain il entendit un bruit bizarre…. Blaise… BLAISE GÉMISSAIT DE DOULEUR !! Il se précipita vers Ron et lui flanqua un coup de poing. Comment OSAIT-il faire mal à son meilleur ami !! D'accord, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Blaise avait soudainement décidé de dire des choses TRÈS bizarres à Harry, mais cela ne changeait rien aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le mulâtre !! L'unique personne qui avait le droit de faire souffrir Blaise était lui ! Il vit, avec satisfaction, l'empreinte de sa main apparaître sur la joue du roux.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !! Hurla Blaise.

Je te sauve, bien évidemment ! Répliqua Drago. Depuis quand laisses-tu quelqu'un t'infliger de la douleur sans rien dire !

Il y eut alors un lourd silence dans la salle qui fut rompu par l'arrivé de Pansy avec… Neville Longdubat ???

Neville ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione vous cherche partout. Murmura celui-ci. Je… je… je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai à vous cherchez.

Et toi pourquoi es-tu avec lui ? Interrogea Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

Tu sais…. Blaise…. Quand je vois un futur repas…. je veux dire proie…. Non, je veux dire pauvre petite chose innocente qui marche seul, je l'aide à trouver son chemin. N'en ferais-tu pas de même ??

Certainement pas. Fit remarquer le mulâtre.

Oh…. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as perdus le peu d'humanité qu'il te restait.

Au moins moi, à une époque, j'en avais.

Le teint laiteux de Pansy tourna, aussitôt, au cramoisi alors que ses dents se serraient. Puis, son attention se tourna vers Ron et elle remarqua la marque rouge qui ornait sa joue.

Qui t'as fait ça ??? Demanda-t-elle. Blaise !?!

Non, moi ! Répondit Drago, tout fiers. J'ai sauvé Blaise.

Heu ??

Et bien, lui et Weasley s'embrassaient et, je ne sais pas si Weasley lui a mordis la langue ou quelque chose, mais Blaise s'est mis à gémir de douleur !! Alors je l'ai sauvé des griffes de ce redoutable ennemi !!!

Drago vit l'énorme sourire goguenard qui s'afficha sur les belles lèvres de Pansy.

Oh… Blaise gémissait comment… est-ce que s'était comme une garce en chaleur ou comme un enfant à qui on a enlevé son jouet ?

Le premier te convient beaucoup mieux ma chère. Fit remarquer froidement Blaise. Quant au second, cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de gémir lorsque l'on m'enlève un jouet.

Pétasse….

Au moment exact où Drago allait crier « Sauve qui peut !! Les Drago et les bonbons d'abords !! », Harry lui saisit le bras, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Je pense qu'il serait temps de s'échapper non ?

Mais…

Drago pointa alors sa mère.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Tu ne vois pas comment il est heureux ??

Le blond observa attentivement sa mère qui affichait, effectivement, un sourire de pure félicité. Il était vrai qu'au bout d'un moment, les :

Oh Ridge je t'aime tant !

Brooke, tu es toute ma vie !

Mais, je suis mariée à ton frère !!! Ou peut-être est-ce ton père…. Ou pourquoi pas le cousin germain….

Peut importe !! Tu sais que notre amour brille plus fort que tout !!

Pourtant tu m'as trompé avec ma fille !! Ou est-ce ma petite-fille…. Peut importe dans tout les cas tu m'as trompé !!

Mais Brooke !! C'est parce-que j'étais en pleine période de confusion !!

Tu es toujours confus !! Je me demande si tu es capable de te rendre à ton travail tellement tu es confus !! Je n'ai plus le courage de mettre mon cœur en péril à ce point !!

Non, je t'aime je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter !

OH Ridge !! Noooooon !!!

Ces moments ne pouvaient que devenir répétitifs après 20 ans de service. Et pendant qu'il se disait cela, Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la salle commune des Serpentards jusqu'à une classe vide. Drago le fixa, très surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

À sa grande surprise, le survivant devint rouge cramoisi et se mordit férocement la lèvre avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête comme pour se donner du courage.

Drago… je… ce que je ressens pour toi.

Oui ???

Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, en fait je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis nerveux quand je sais déjà ce que tu ressens même si toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, ce qui fait que ce que je ressens est équivalent à ce que tu ressens, mais, peut-être que si tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens alors, ce n'est pas équivalent, mais tout de même !!

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que le regard écarquillé de Drago. Ok, premièrement, Drago était convaincu qu'il devait exister, quelque part, une loi contre le fait d'utiliser à ce point le mot « ressent » dans une phrase. Et si cette loi n'existait pas que quelqu'un se dépêche de l'inventer pour l'amour de Merlin !! Deuxièmement, il n'avait rien, mais alors, RIEN compris à ce que Harry lui avait dit !! Et Merlin savait à quel point il était vif et intelligent !! Pour que le grand, le sublime, l'intelligent Drago Malfoy ne comprenne pas quelque chose, il fallait vraiment que celui qui explique soit un total crétin !!!

De quoi tu parles Harry.

Il vit alors le survivant sortir un écrin de sa poche. Ok… pourquoi avait-il un écrin sur lui… non… ce n'était pas possible… il n'allait pas lui demander… NON !!!

Tu ne peux pas me demander ÇA Harry !! Hurla Drago, terrorisé ! Je sais, je sais que je devrais dire oui mais NON !!

Drago… pourquoi….

Le regard triste d'Harry lui brisa littéralement le cœur. Mais, ce qu'Harry lui demandait lui brisait encore plus le cœur… Il refusait… cela ne se pouvait pas…. Pas déjà… pas aussi vite… il savait depuis le début que cela se terminerait comme ça… mais, il aurait voulu plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée….

Je suis désolé Harry… Je dois refuser…

Il voulu partir en courant, mais Potter lui retint le bras et, le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi…. Pourquoi cela devait se terminer comme ça….

Je ne peux pas Harry… je ne peux pas être ton garçon d'honneur !!

Le regard abasourdi de son… ami ? lui fit froncer les sourcils et ravaler ses sanglots. Bon, pourquoi est-ce que Potter le fixait comme s'il avait 3 têtes. Puis, ce crétin monumentale eu l'audace de rire aux éclats !! Comment osait-il !?! Drago grinça des dents.

Lâche-moi Potter !! Aboya-t-il.

Non. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde.

Je ne suis pas un objet !!

Comment osait-il se moquer de lui !?! Lui avait envie d'hurler juste à l'idée que son Harry puisse se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela !! Le sourire d'Harry lui appartenait ! Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son odeur, TOUS lui appartenait !! Il ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'un jour un crétin insipide et d'une stupidité à en pleurer lui vole la personne la plus chère à son cœur !!!

…

…

…

WOW !!!! D'où cette phrase mielleuse et dégoûtante sortait !?! La personne la plus chère à son cœur devait être sa mère ou son père, même Blaise ou Pansy ou Théo aurait mieux fait l'affaire qu'Harry ! Il ne connaissait ce crétin que depuis 2 mois. Ce n'était pas possible !! Pourquoi son cœur…. Qu'est-ce que son cœur essayait de lui dire… Merlin que se passait-il donc en lui !?! Soudain, il sentit Potter poser sa main sur sa joue. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à danser la samba, suivit d'un petit pas de macarena…. ET RESTE TRANQUILLE STUPIDE ORGANE !

Drago….

Ok… Drago devait ABSOLUMENT empêcher Potter d'utiliser cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible… une voix comme ça n'avait pas le droit d'exister !! Et, comme si Potter tenait absolument à mettre son cerveau en cours circuit, il mit son bras autour de sa taille. Ok, non. Non. Non. Et NON. Il sentit son rougissement s'étendre jusqu'à son cou et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.

Drago… je….

Il se rapprochait de lui… pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapprochait de lui ?? Son odeur était partout…. Non. Non. Non. Son cœur… il allait mourir. Il allait faire une crise cardiaque !! Au secours MAMAN !!

Regarde-moi Drago…

Je ne veux pas….

Le blond était convaincu que s'il plongeait son regard dans celui de Potter… il serait perdu. Perdu dans quoi, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais, ce dont il était certain…. S'était que Potter le terrifiait. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que ses bras étaient couverts de frissons ?

Tu dois me regarder… je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai à te dire si tu ne me regardes pas.

On écoute avec les oreilles, pas avec les yeux espèce de sombre crétin !

D'accord alors.

Il sentit tout à coup le souffle de Potter sur son oreille. Il était trop près…. Sa chaleur, son odeur…. Tout était trop près. Merlin, ce type allait le tuer !!

Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire…. Murmura le blond.

Il sentait… il savait que ce qu'Harry allait lui dire changerait sa vie à jamais. Pourquoi !!?! Comment !?! Il l'ignorait. Il avait juste peur. Sa gorge était nouée.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Tout.

De quoi parlait-il !?! Tout ? Tout quoi ? Son argent ? Son nom ? Sa popularité ? Il n'arrivait pas à venir avec une réponse ! Potter avait l'argent, le nom et la popularité.

Je veux ton âme, ton corps et ton cœur.

Merlin… ne lui dites pas que….

Tu es un vampire !?! Hurla Drago outragé. Je ne te laisserais pas boire mon sang, démon de la nuit !

Je ne suis pas un vampire. Écoute Drago.

Il posa alors la main de celui-ci sur son cœur. Bon, les vampires n'avaient pas de cœur, un point pour le survivant.

Aishiteru, Drago Malfoy.

À suivre…

Aishiteru veut dire je t'aime en japonais !!! Bon, il y a une revieweuse qui m'a fait remarquer que le fait qu'Harry parle japonais faisait tâche dans mon histoire ! Je vais juste dire à cette revieweuse que non, cela ne fait pas tâche puisque, j'ai sûrement oublié de le mentionner dans l'histoire, Harry a passé toute sa vie au Japon. Je suis désolé si j'ai oublié de le mentionner dans l'histoire lol ! Je ne ferais jamais un anglais pure laine parler japonais lol !


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à vous tous de me soutenir…. Sérieusement je suis très contente de vos conseils et de votre indignation face à cette chère auteur (C'est un auteur, elle a un compte sur ). Je vous remercie du fond du cœur et, pour vous remercier, je mets ce chapitre une semaine à l'avance !! (Il y en aura un autre la semaine prochaine ne vous inquiétez pas lol !!).

**Chapitre 10**

Aishiteru Drago…

Ok… est-ce que le blond était vraiment supposé savoir de quoi il parlait ? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter le fixait d'une manière aussi intense ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait que ses yeux verts voulaient l'assimiler, le captiver… Pourquoi ses yeux essayaient-ils tant alors que l'enchantement était déjà passé…

…

Drago, ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi il venait de penser ça ! Ses sentiments pour Harry n'étaient pas normaux ! Il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour Blaise. Pour lui, Blaise était quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, il connaissait Blaise, il pouvait prédire ses réactions. Il savait que Blaise ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il pouvait sans remettre à lui. Mais, Potter…. Non, le survivant lui faisait peur. Depuis la première fois… lorsqu'il avait sentit ses yeux verts sur lui. Il avait ressentit… de la peur ? De l'effroi ? Un sentiment que si celui-ci réussissait à passer ses barrières… il serait impossible de le faire disparaître… Il ne comprenait pas… IL NE COMPRENAIT PAS !

Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Drago ?

Non ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça !!

Merlin, il tremblait ! Il était terrifié ! Son cœur, Merlin ! Son cœur allait exploser !! Que se passait-il !?! Allait-il mourir ?? Qu'est-ce que Potter avait bien pu lui faire ?? Il avait peur. Quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose allait changer.

Drago, regarde-moi.

Non ! Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Oublie-moi ! Va-t-en !

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire…

Cette voix… pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait avec ce ton ! Ne comprenait-il pas que son monde s'écroulait ! Ne voyait-il pas que Drago ne le comprenait plus ! Ne _se _comprenait plus !! Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça ! Cette envie de quelque chose… de plus ? De moins ? Tout ce qu'il savait s'était que la vie lui semblait bien fade lorsqu'Harry n'était pas là… qu'il s'attendait à le voir chaque jour, pour le restant de ses jours…. Qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse l'arracher à lui pour l'éternité… Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Merlin ! Que se passait-il donc en lui ??

Drago explique moi… pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas…

Accepter QUOI !?!

Au moment où Harry allait pour lui répondre, il posa brusquement la main sur sa bouche.

Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! Ne me dis rien ! Ne m'explique rien !

Drago…

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça ! Il se rappelait les nuits où il se réveillait en sursaut… en murmurant le nom de Harry… non… non… ce n'était pas normal. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Il se dégagea brusquement de la pogne d'Harry et partit en courant vers sa salle commune. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Pansy et Blaise entrain de se chamailler, ainsi que sa mère avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Drago ! Hurla Lucius. Tu es déjà de retour mon….

Mais Drago se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir en claquant la porte. Il se jeta alors sur le lit. Il avait envie de pleurer, hurler, se débattre… Il voulait hurler, hurler à en perdre la voix. Il sentit alors quelqu'un poser doucement sa main sur sa tête.

Drago… Murmura doucement Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé….

Je ne sais pas… Blaise… ce que je ressens pour Harry…

Le mulâtre ne trouva rien à dire face au regard embué de larmes que Drago lui lança. Normalement, il se serait moqué, aurait rit aux éclats de voir Drago autant perdu dans ses émotions. Et Merlin savait à quel point son blond ami était perdu dans les émotions en général. Mais, il ne trouvait absolument rien de comique à voir Drago aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Drago… ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait… et tous ses sentiments nouveaux… devaient… Il essaya d'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, éprouver ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ron sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Sans savoir que ses battements de cœur précipités, ses mains moites, ses rêves, l'effet que son moindre geste avait sur lui…. Etait dû à l'amour… Merde… Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago était vraiment… vraiment… stupide.

Ce que tu ressens pour lui… c'est quoi ?

De l'amitié.

Et…

Une très forte amitié !!

Blaise poussa alors un long soupir et s'allongea près de son meilleur ami.

Je vais te poser une question.

Hum…

Si je te disais que je partais

Je te l'interdis.

Le mulâtre lui jeta un regard noir.

Donc, je te dirais que je partais très loin, en Amérique, parce que Ron m'a demandé de l'épouser et qu'il a trouvé un travail payant là-bas.

Je viendrais saboter votre mariage !

Franchement ! De quel droit osait-il même suggérer une telle chose !!

Même si cela devait me coûter mon bonheur ?

Il vit le regard de Drago s'écarquiller. Pendant de longues minutes un silence de plombs régna en maître absolu. Puis, les yeux de Drago s'emplirent de larmes.

Je…je te souhaiterais tout le bonheur du monde…

Drago…

Et je te promettrais… que si tu ne m'écris pas tous les jours… je viendrais te tuer dans ton sommeil.

En voyant le sourire démoniaque qui apparut sur le visage angélique de Drago, alors que des larmes continuaient à couler… Blaise fut convaincu, à 100%, que son meilleur ami exécuterait sa menace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aidait déjà ?? Ah oui… parce qu'il était son meilleur ami…nyah, nyah, nyah…. Parce que les meilleurs amis s'aidaient… bla bla bla… Quel job de merde…

Et maintenant… si Harry devait partir…

Le sourire démoniaque de Drago disparut aussitôt pour faire place à de la détresse. Pour, ça y est… ça se rapprochait…

Parce qu'il aurait trouvé une superbe job en Amérique…

Il ne peut pas faire ça…

Même si c'est pour son bonheur…

Non ! Il ne peut pas !!

Drago n'arrivait que trop bien à l'imaginer. Harry… disparaissant de sa vie à jamais…

Mais, il t'écrirait tous les jours !

Ce n'est pas suffisant !! Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ! Il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça !! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il !!

Le blond se figea. Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'en n'aurait pas le droit…. Lorsqu'il imaginait Blaise partir… il se sentait triste… il aurait préféré que son meilleur ami ne parte pas… mais… si s'était pour que celui-ci soit heureux avec l'homme qu'il aimait… et bien soit ! Il pouvait faire avec ! Ce n'était pas comme ça Blaise disparaîtrait de sa vie ! Il serait toujours là ! Il saurait où est-ce qu'il était, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait… il pouvait s'accommoder de ça ! Mais, avec Harry, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il sentait que son cœur allait se briser juste à l'idée que celui-ci disparaisse à jamais. Il voulait hurler pour lui demander de quel droit OSAIT-IL partir de la sorte !?! L'abandonner de la sorte ! Harry se devait d'être là ! Avec lui ! Il voulait… il voulait se réveiller chaque matin et voir Harry… il voulait aller diner avec Harry… faire ses devoirs avec Harry… aller piqueniquer avec Harry… faire ses bébés avec Harry….

…

…

…

Oh Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non !

Oui.

Non !

Oui, oui, oui…

Hors de question ! Ce n'était pas possible ! S'était une calamité ! S'était la putain de fin du monde !

Drago… s'il te plaît… ne me sors pas que tu penses qu'Harry est ton nouveau meilleur ami…

Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Comme s'il aurait pensé un truc aussi stupide ! Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Ça ne marchait pas !

Je ne peux pas… c'est impossible… Je ne l'ai pas choisit !

Franchement, est-ce que tu penses que c'est aussi facile que ça !

Pas pour les autres ! Mais MOI, MOI je devrais pouvoir choisir.

Allo Drago, ici la Terre, je voulais vous annoncer que vous êtes un humain.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

Mais, sérieusement Drago, c'est quoi que tu as compris…

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté alors que ses mains se couvraient de sueur… il voulait mourir… Merlin qu'il voulait mourir…

Je…

Oui ?

Je l'aime…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour !! Bon, ben voici le nouveau chapitre…. Ah la fin approche ça me rend triste….

**Chapitre 11**

Je l'aime…

Drago… n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il aimait Harry Potter…. Il voulait faire sa vie avec lui, avoir des enfants avec lui… Par Merlin, il devenait cinglé !! Il ne pouvait même pas nier cette réalité. Il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi ses mains devenaient moites en voyant un Harry, ou pourquoi il voulait arracher, très lentement, les yeux de Creevey, avec une cuillère d'ailleurs !! Stupide Creevey qui regardait Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un Dieu Grec ! Bon, il admettait qu'effectivement Harry ressemblait à un Dieu avec ses abdominaux développés…. Ses muscles fermes… WOW !! Il refusait d'y penser ! Il commençait à ressembler à Pansy !! Merlin quelle horreur !! Ressembler à cette dévergondée qui n'avait que pour seul but de pervertir les âmes innocentes et les tourner en bêtes assoiffés de luxure ! Bon peut importait ! Merlin que devait-il faire de cette révélation ??

Les miracles arrivent **vraiment**. Fit remarquer Blaise.

Hé bien… si quelqu'un aurait annoncé à Blaise, il y a de cela 2 minutes, que **Drago** comprendrait ses sentiments pour Harry…. Il se serait fait un plaisir d'envoyer cette personne à l'asile le plus proche. Parce que cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien d'envoyer cette personne à l'hôpital puisque son état de stupidité profonde aurait été bien trop intense pour être guérie. Et pourtant… ce dégénéré aurait eut raison ! Drago. Avait. Compris. En 10 ans d'amitié, Blaise n'avait jamais, mais bien **jamais** vu Drago comprendre une seule chose étant relié à l'amour ou au sexe. S'en aurait été presque triste si cela n'aurait pas été du fait qu'il était absolument fascinant pour Blaise de se moquer de son meilleur ami. Pas parce qu'il était un cruel, sans cœur de fils de pute. Non, tout simplement parce qu'il aurait été malsain de ne pas se moquer quand une personne déclarait fièrement que sa mère et son père ne se touchait _absolument_ pas durant la nuit et que sa future petite sœur avait été conçu par l'intervention divine de Merlin. Oh non, pardon, par l'intervention de la « graine magique ». Qui dans ce monde aurait osé dire au mulâtre de s'empêcher de ricaner secrètement dans son cœur. Personne.

C'est effectivement un miracle que mon premier soit ce crétin griffondorien qui ne sait pas parler comme tout le monde !! S'offusqua Drago. J'aurais du avoir le droit de décider qui serait l'homme de ma vie ! Franchement, s'était la moindre des choses !

Drago… si tu aurais du décider ça… ce n'aurait pas été drôle…. Je veux dire juste !!!

Blaise vit Drago serrer son oreille contre son cœur en rougissant. Alors s'était vraiment vrai… la beauté et la stupidité n'allait vraiment pas de pair. Non, il se trompait. Après tout, il était superbe. Plutôt la blondeur, la beauté et la stupidité était une trinité sacré que personne ne devait brisée. Comme s'était triste. Blaise ne pouvait qu'espérer du fond de son cœur qu'aucun des enfants d'Harry et Drago ne ressemblerait mentalement à leur chère maman.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Dray ?

Faire ?

Ben oui, maintenant que tu as réalisé que tu l'aimes…

Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai réalisé que je l'accepte ! Vociféra Drago. Je vais trouver un sort pour enlever cette malédiction !

Le mulâtre se disait qu'il devait avoir un piège. Franchement, Drago _comprendre_ quelque chose…. Il était évident que cela ne pouvait être que la partie visible de l'Iceberg.

Je refuse d'être amoureux d'Harry ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un vrai cauchemar !

Pourquoi ?

Il vit la lèvre inférieure de Drago se mettre à trembler doucement alors que le blond serrait de plus en plus fort l'oreiller contre son cœur.

Parce que…

Parce que ?

Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent.

….

Blaise était convaincu que dans une situation normale, cette déclaration aurait provoqué chez l'interlocuteur une pluie de consternation ainsi que les phrases tels que : « Il est trop stupide s'il ne remarque pas quelle perle tu es ! » ou « De quoi tu parles, il est TROP en amour avec toi ! » ou « Un de perdu, 10 de retrouvé ! » ou « l'amour brille sous les étoiles… ». Bon, il était convaincu que la chanson du Roi Lion n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire, mais il devait garder l'esprit ouvert ! Bon peut importe. Oui, donc il était convaincu que n'importe quelle phrase aurait fait l'affaire, mais, il en était sincèrement désolé…. Mais les seuls mots qui réussirent à sortir de sa bouche furent.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Bon, effectivement ce n'était pas des mots. Mais, que quelqu'un aille pitié de sa pauvre âme ! Il n'était qu'humain ! La lèvre inférieure de Drago cessa aussitôt de trembler et il lui jeta un regard noir et empli de colère.

Arrête !!! Tu es vraiment cruel ! Hurla le blond.

C'est TOI qui es vraiment cruel ! Tu oses me faire travailler les muscles abdominaux alors que je suis mort de fatigue !

Tu ne travailles pas tes muscles abdominaux, tu te moques de moi !

Bien évidemment que je me moque de toi !

Cela cloua tout de suite le bec de Drago qui fixa Blaise, abasourdie… Que… quoi ?? Pourquoi est-ce que Blaise, qui était supposé être son **meilleur ami **se moquait-il ainsi de lui ? Il n'avait pourtant absolument rien dit de drôle !!

Avant que tu me poses la question débile « Pourquoi tu te moques de moi !? ». Je vais te dire une chose… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont fait comme expression « aussi aveugle qu'une taupe » il aurait du dire « aussi aveugle qu'un Drago. »

Hé !!

Deuxièmement, je te prierais de te servir de cette chose entre tes 2 oreilles…

Je m'en sers bien plus que toi merci !

Oui bien sur… tu ne remarques même pas les sentiments de Potter alors qu'ils sont TELLEMENT évidents !

Comment oses-tu me faire la morale sur ce sujet ! Siffla Drago, une lueur dangereuse au fond du regard.

Qu'est-ce que tu radotes ?

Drago vit Blaise lever un sourcil perplexe alors que ses yeux dorés se remplissaient de point d'interrogation. Crétin, sombre abruti…. Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte !! Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Un crétin osait l'insulter LUI !

Je te ferais remarquer, oh être éclairé, que tu ne savais pas les sentiments de Weasley à ton égard. Fit-il remarquer, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Le blond eut la satisfaction de voir Blaise rougir et crisper les poings.

Ce n'était pas la même chose !! Hurla le mulâtre.

Oh !?! Et pourquoi donc !?! Vas-y Blaise, éclaire ma lanterne !

Pa…pa…parce que lui n'était pas clair !

Oh non je rectifie !! Tu es encore plus stupide que moi ! Qui donc pleurnichait chaque jour en disant « Ouin, ouin, ouin ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Bouh, bouh, bouh ! Je l'aime tant ! Mais lui ne m'aimera jamais !! »

Je n'aurais JAMAIS dit « Ouin » et « Bouh »!

Tu pleurnichais tellement arrête de me faire rire !

Je ne disais certainement pas ses paroles !

Arrête ! Ta performance était digne de Roméo et Juliette !

Peut importe ! Potter lui est clair depuis le début !

Ah bon !? Quand ça !? Hein !? Je ne l'ai pas vu du tout !

Bien sur que tu ne l'as pas vu espèce de blondinet insipide !

Je ne suis certainement pas insipide espèce de garce aux grosses fesses !

Excuse-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !?!

Alors, non seulement tu souffres d'imbécillité chronique, mais en plus tu es sourd ! Vite une ambulance !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de voir la main de Blaise s'abattre sur sa joue, mais il la sentit clairement. Il leva à son tour sa main pour lui donner un coup de poing que le mulâtre n'aurait pas oublié de si tôt, mais il se ravisa en pensant qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à frapper quelqu'un.

OH ! Tu n'as tellement pas de réplique que tu t'abaisses à la violence physique…. Blaise… la salive de Weasley t'as t'elle donc rendu….

Et Drago dit la pire insulte que n'importe quel humain sur cette planète n'aurait pu supporter.

Griffondor ?

Ok, t'es mort.

Et le mulâtre se jeta avec la force d'un serpent enragé sur Drago. Mais, celui-ci l'attendait de pied ferme et, cette fois-ci, n'hésita pas à lui remettre coup sur coup. Les 2 meilleurs amis ne tardèrent pas à débouler du lit, tout en donnant férocement des coups de pieds et de poings.

Fils de pute ! Hurla Blaise.

Si je suis le fils d'un prostitué, toi t'es quoi hein _Frisette_ !

La ferme boucle d'or !

Je n'ai pas de boucle, contrairement à toi ! Ah !!!

Blaise venait de le griffer, sauvagement, sur le cou. Ok, son meilleur ami était mort !

Stop !! Hurla soudainement une voix provenant de la porte.

Les 2 Serpentards se tournèrent vers celle-ci pour voir Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

Pourquoi vous battez-vous encore !?!

Il a commencé ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson tout en se jetant un regard noir.

Cela importe peu ! La question est « pourquoi vous battez-vous !?! »

Il m'a traité d'idiot !! Se défendit Drago.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Même si tu le mérites vraiment !

Tu t'es moqué de moi !

Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas les sentiments de Potter, alors que, depuis qu'il est arrivé, il est obsédé par toi et te drague comme tout !

Il ne me drague pas !

Il t'invite à dîner tout les week-ends !

Il veut être mon ami.

Il t'envoie des fleurs !

Il veut être mon ami.

Il fait peur aux gars qui te draguent !

Il veut être mon ami !

Blaise leva les mains au ciel.

J'abandonne ! Tu fais exprès ce n'est pas possible !

Je ne sais pas ses sentiments pour moi ! J'ai le droit d'avoir peur non !! J'ai le droit d'avoir peur qu'il ne m'aime pas quand moi je l'aime à la folie !!

Tu n'as pas avoir peur Drago.

Le corps de Drago se figea de stupeur et d'effroi et, très lentement, il se tourna vers la porte pour apercevoir….

À suivre…

Oh !! Qui as dit ça !! Harry ?? Remus ?? Sirius ?? Ron ?? James ?? Les téletubbies ???


	12. Chapter 12

Je me sens vraiment triste que la fin soit déjà là…. Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fic et ce fut un plaisir que tous l'aiment à ce point !

**Chapitre 12**

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Drago.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ron, le regard grave, le fixer. Il se sentit pâlir d'effroi ! Merlin ce n'était pas possible ! Si Ron savait ses sentiments pour Harry... Cela voulait dire qu'il irait ouvrir sa grande bouche pour lui répéter !!

Depuis combien de temps écoutes-tu Weasley ? Siffla Drago, les yeux plissés.

Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es fou amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Répondit le roux. Et, je pense que…

Ne penses rien sombre abruti !! Hurla le blond. Si tu répètes ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes paroles à Harry je vais te…

Je n'ai pas besoin de les répéter puisque tu vas aller lui dire !

Oh ! De quel droit Weasley osait-il prendre cette décision pour lui ! Il vit Blaise jeter un regard approbateur au stupide rouquin. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde était contre lui !? Cela les amusaient-ils de penser que Drago allait peut-être se faire briser le cœur ! Personne ne lui laissait le temps de diriger le fait qu'il venait de faire cette découverte ! Tout le monde agissait comme si s'était un fait _évident_ depuis des millénaires ! Mais, **lui**, venait de l'apprendre il y a quelques minutes ! Pouvait-il respirer, **bon sang** !!

Je ne lui dirais rien !! Répliqua Drago. Laissez-moi le temps de…

Il ne reste plus de temps Malfoy ! Hurla Ron. Je te ferais remarquer qu'Harry n'est pas venu étudier à Poudlard ! Il est venu pour se trouver quelqu'un à épouser avant sa majorité !

Drago sentit sa peau s'hérisser et ses yeux se fendirent encore plus.

Est-ce que tu essayes de me mettre la pression Weasley ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

C'est toi qui fais cette pression en refusant de dire tes sentiments à Harry !

Le roux rentra rapidement dans la chambre et se saisit des bras de Drago. Le blond en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne poussa pas un cri quand les mains rugueuses de ce crétin l'agrippèrent.

Harry… Harry t'as toujours montré tes sentiments ! Mais, toi tu les ignores !

Heu !? De quoi est-ce que tu parles !

Personne n'est assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer quand quelqu'un à un coup de foudre pour lui !

Heu, chérie. Dit calmement Blaise. En fait, Drago… ne fait vraiment pas exprès…

Drago vit, avec fascination, le teint de Ron passer du rouge tomate, au blanc fantôme en moins d'une seconde. Il se rappela alors son indignation et se libéra brusquement des mains de Weasley.

Je refuse que toi ou Blaise me fassiez des serments sur l'amour et sur le fait d'être aveugle !

Hein !? S'exclama Ron.

Blaise t'aime depuis sa première année !!

Hé !! Protesta Blaise.

Il fait des yeux de merlans frits dès que tu passes depuis plus de 6 ans !

Hé !!

Son premier fantasme sexuel s'était toi !

HÉ !!

Alors, maintenant, aie la bonté d'âme de ne pas me sermonner quand tu n'as JAMAIS remarqué ses sentiments pour toi ! Merci beaucoup !

Weasley passa encore au rouge cramoisie alors qu'un sourire, tout à fait débile soit dit en passant, éclaira son visage. Il se tourna alors vers Blaise, ses yeux si ridiculement amoureux et heureux que Drago eut envie de vomir.

C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Ben… heu… hahahahahahaha. Bafouilla Blaise, les joues rouges.

Heu tu sais…. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis ma première année…

C'est vrai !?

Oui…

Oh…

Le 2 se fixèrent, l'air béat et Drago était convaincu qu'il allait recommencer à s'embrasser. Mais, les 2 se contentèrent de se dire « Plus tard » avant de se tourner résolument vers Drago.

Ce n'est pas parce que nous 2 nous avons été stupides que tu dois l'être aussi ! Fit remarquer Ron.

C'est vrai ! Nous avons perdu un temps précieux où nous aurions pu…. Faire plein d'autres choses milles fois plus amusantes à être terrifiés par ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre !

Plein de choses ? Demanda Ron. Quel genre de chose ?

Plus tard.

Wow !

Drago tenait à faire remarquer qu'ils ne comprenaient nullement ce regard étrange qui passa entre Blaise et Ron. Ils avaient comme l'impression étrange qu'ils auraient voulu être seuls afin de pouvoir se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Pourquoi voulaient-ils donc se jeter l'un sur l'autre !? Quel étrange duo…

Harry t'aime ! Déclara Ron. Dès qu'il t'a vu, il n'a pas cessé de penser à toi, à ce qu'il voulait faire avec toi….

A ce qu'il voulait faire en toi. Rajouta Blaise.

Hé ! S'indigna Lucius.

Désolé Monsieur Malfoy, mais c'est vrai.

Drago ne comprenait pas l'indignation de sa mère… tout ce qui comptait… s'était que Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry, venait de lui dire que celui-ci l'aimait… depuis le premier regard… ce n'était pas possible… il l'aurait remarqué non !! Ou peut-être pas… après tout l'amour rendait aveugle et tout… mais… cela…

Ça ne fait pas de sens !!! Fit remarquer le blond.

Pourquoi ??

Harry me l'aurait dit… s'il m'aimait… il n'est pas du genre à prendre son temps… ça ne fait pas de sens…

Ron se gratta la joue, en regardant Drago d'un air étrange. Il poussa alors un profond soupir.

C'est étrange parce qu'Harry m'avait dit qu'il allait te le dire aujourd'hui… Dit pensivement le roux

Vous voyez… ça ne fait pas de sens il….

_Aishiteru_…

Une minute… pourquoi ce mot bizarre résonnait-il dans sa tête ? Il ne savait même pas qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire…

_Est-ce que tu as lu l'article de Skeeter ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter lui avait posé cette question alors qu'il ne venait juste de se rencontrer !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était aussi gentil avec lui de toute façon !? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère !? Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Drago … avant que tu fasses un ulcère… pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement le voir… Déclara paisiblement Blaise. Dit lui… je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu….

Je…

Vas le voir Drago, s'il te plait. Implora Ron. Il va me rendre cinglé si vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble bientôt !

Avant même qu'Harry aie pu le réaliser, il était déjà sur ses pieds, entrain de courir vers la salle vide dans laquelle lui et Potter s'était parlé. Il avait un pressentiment qu'il serait encore là…. À l'attendre peut-être… Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer… il ignorait si ce que tu disais Ron et Blaise étaient vrais… qu'Harry l'aimait… qu'Harry voulait l'épouser…. Impossible… possible… merde…Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Harry, assit par terre, les yeux levés au plafond. Le regard du survivant tomba sur lui et s'écarquilla de stupeur.

Dra….

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Drago était déjà tombé à genoux, les bras autour de ses épaules. Drago ignorait complètement si s'était ça la bonne solution… est-ce que mettre son cœur à nue était une bonne idée ? Il l'ignorait… Mais… il l'aimait… n'était-ce pas déjà suffisant ??

Drago… pourquoi ?

Je…

Drago…

Le blond plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il l'aimait… même si Harry ne l'aimait pas. Cela ne changeait absolument rien à ses sentiments… alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si mal à le dire. Peut importe comment cela se finissait, ses sentiments ne mourraient jamais…

Je t'aime…

Il vit Harry écarquiller les yeux de stupeur avant de sentir les 2 bras puissants de celui-ci lui entourer la taille. Oui… s'était cela l'important. Peut importait qu'Harry ne veuille pas de lui. Il voulait, au moins, que celui qu'il aime sache l'étendue de ses sentiments. Même s'il devait pleurer dans quelques minutes… pour le moment il était éperdument heureux. Et s'était de ce bonheur dont il voulait garder le souvenir… Il sentit l'une des mains d'Harry quitter sa taille pour se poser sur sa joue.

Drago… Je t'aime…

Le blond eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur alors que son cœur manquait un battement… puis la bouche d'Harry se posa gentiment sur la sienne. Wow… il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi est-ce que Ron et Blaise voulaient faire cette activité pendant des heures et des heures… la douceur de sa bouche…. Juste, wow….

Veux-tu m'épouser Dray ?? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Ce n'est pas comme si je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre t'épouser stupide Potter.

Il poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

Qui pourrait supporter ton caractère de chien, ton langage à moitié français à moitié japonais, ton étrange manie de sortie avec les cheveux comme un nid de poule… Juste moi.

Bien évidemment.

Alors, sois reconnaissant Potter ! Tu vas te marier avec Lord Malfoy ! C'est un grand honneur !

Définitivement.

Il sentit Harry le serrer doucement contre son torse et il se sentit vaguement rougir en sentant le cœur de son… fiancé… contre son oreille….

Je t'aime…

J'avais compris la première fois… Bougonna-t-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Drago frappa légèrement la poitrine d'Harry.

Quoi ?

Dis le moi encore….

Fin !!!!

Qui veut un épilogue !?!


End file.
